Bref les réseaux sociaux ont contaminé Poudlard ! (Drarry)
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Après la guerre, Kingsley est devenu Ministre de la Magie et a créé un nouveau Département au sein du Ministère : le Département de développement de la technologie magique. Arthur en a été nommé le directeur et a réussi en un temps records à adapter la technologie moldu au monde magique. Drarry - Humour - Romance - Tout public (pour le moment en tout cas)
1. Avant-propos

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

Pour ceux qui connaissent ma fanfiction : Bref, les réseaux sociaux ont contaminé Poudlard, je remets ça mais cette fois en version Drarry !

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit d'une fanfiction où nos sorciers préférés ont accès à Facebook, un Facebook rien que pour le monde magique.

Il s'agit clairement d'une Crackfic, donc, si vous voulez de la logique et du structuré, ce n'est pas ici ! Avec de la romance, Drarry.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas vraiment de logique et je ne tient pas du tout du canon, aussi, ne vous étonnez pas de voir Lupin ou d'autres qui sont censément mort. C'est vraiment une fanfic pour rire, se détendre.

Mise en contexte :

Après la guerre, Kingsley est devenue Ministre de la Magie et a créé un nouveau Département au sein du Ministère : le Département de développement de la technologie magique. Arthur en a été nommé le directeur et avec l'aide de nombreuses personnes, a réussi en un temps records à adapter beaucoup de la technologie moldu pour le monde magique.

Ainsi, les sorciers ont maintenant accès à Internet, ont des téléphones portables et surtout, Facebook. L'application a fait un malheur et beaucoup de sorciers y sont.

McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard a décidé d'adapter les ondes magiques de son école pour que les élèves puissent continuer à utiliser Internet au château mais à condition que tous soient amis entre eux (vous sentez l'influence de Dumbledore ?). Certains n'ont pas été enchanté par l'idée mais, tous accroc qu'ils sont, ils se sont pliés à l'exigence.

Toute la promo d'Harry est dans l'obligation de revenir à Poudlard pour effectuer une septième année avec un programme approuvé par le Ministère, loin des enseignements donnés par les Carrow.

Voilà, voilà, je pense vous avoir dit l'essentiel !

Ah non, ne vous étonnez si vous voyez qu'ils écoutent des musiques pas censé exister à leur époque. Je vais prendre quelques libertés 😉

Voila, cette fois, je pense que c'est bon !

 **Bizzz à tous et à toutes, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**


	2. Chapter 1

Et voilà le premier chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Harry Potter** est à King's Cross.

En route pour Poudlard dans le **Poudlard Express** !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Dépêche-toi de monter dans le train au lieu de publier ! Tu es attendu dans le wagon des préfets !

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Prends tout ton temps Potter, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais hâte de te revoir !

 _Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Gregory Goyle et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Rien que pour ne pas voir ta sale face de fouine, j'aurais dû refuser de devenir Préfet-en-chef…

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je t'en aurais été reconnaissant…

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Je sens que l'année va être longue !

 _Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** a créé le groupe : **Préfet de Poudlard 98/99**

 **Harry Potter** a rejoint le groupe.

 **Hermione J. Granger** a promu **Harry Potter** Administrateur du groupe.

 **Drago Malefoy** , **Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley** et 21 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe.

.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pourquoi Harry Potter est devenu Admin et pas nous ?

 _Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Thomas Urquhart et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Parce qu'il est Préfet-en-Chef, comme moi, donc c'est normal qu'il ait les droits pour gérer le groupe !

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dennis Crivey et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Helena Grey** : Pourquoi créer ce groupe au fait ?

 _Hermione J. Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Pour planifier certaines choses, prévenir en cas de problèmes etc…

 _Helena Grey, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** a rejoint le groupe : **Maison Serpentard**.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Il était temps mec !

 _Drago Malefoy, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu permets, j'ai 36 invitations à aimer des groupes ou des pages et deux mains pour accepter ! En plus, j'étais occupé sur la page des Préfets… Pfff, obligé d'être sous les ordres de Saint Potty et de Miss-je-sais-tout… Pauvre de moi !

 _Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Gregory Goyle et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Je n'ai pas hâte que McGo annonce les binômes ! Je le sens mal ! Parce qu'avec son idée de forcer tout le monde à être amis pour pouvoir utiliser FB à l'école, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle veut qu'on enterre la hache de guerre avec les Bouffondor !

 _Drago Malefoy, Astoria Greengrass, Théo Nott et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je veux bien enterrer la hache de guerre moi !

 _Théo Nott aime ça._

 **Théo Nott** : Ça ne te ressemble pas !

 _Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je veux bien l'enterrer en même temps que Potty après la lui avoir enfoncée dans le c** !

 _Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Théo Nott** : Je me disais aussi…

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** a indiqué être en couple avec **Hermione J. Granger.**

 _Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley, Molly Arthur Weasley et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Molly Arthur Weasley** : Je suis contente ! Hermione est une jeune fille exceptionnelle.

 _Hermione J. Granger, Harry Potter, Fleur Weasley et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je ne sais pas qui je plains le plus…

 _Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Théo Nott et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Pourquoi tu prends le temps de venir pourrir nos statuts ?

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Il faut bien que je tire au moins un avantage de cette stupide obligation de vous avoir en ami !

 **Harry Potter** : Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter la fouine, tu pouvais très bien refuser et te passer de Facebook, je t'en aurais été reconnaissant…

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger, Nev' Londubat et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu sais bien que je vis pour t'importuner !

 **Harry Potter** : Merlin, cette année va être longue !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** a indiqué être en couple avec **Ron Weasley**.

 _Molly Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et 42 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall** a créé le groupe : **Poudlard**

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin et 423 autres personnes ont rejoints le groupe._

 _._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Chers et chères élèves, tout est prêt pour vous accueillir. J'espère que cette année sera bonne pour chacun de vous et qu'elle sera placée sous le signe de la paix et de l'entente inter-maison !

 _Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Filius Flitwick et 289 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood** : Je pense que ce sera difficile mais les Joncheruines semblent moins nombreux autour de la tête de certains alors peut-être que ce sera possible !

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Il n'y a que quelqu'un comme Lovegood qui peut espérer un truc pareil ! Puis c'est quoi les Joncheruines ?

 _Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood** : Ce sont des créatures invisible si on n'a pas les bonnes lunettes. Elles entrent dans ton cerveau par tes oreilles et t'embrouillent l'esprit.

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Hmm… Je vois ! Tu en as parlé à ton psychomage ?

 _Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les force du mal sera Remus Lupin ! Bienvenue ou plutôt, bon retour parmi nous Professeur.

 _Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et 273 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tout ça est « Riddikulus »… LOL…

 _Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Drago Malefoy, ce serait dommage d'avoir une retenue avant même d'avoir remis un pied à Poudlard !

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Si on peut plus rigoler…

 _Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Bienvenue Professeur !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley et 196 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Remus Lupin** : Merci Harry !

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ça sent le faillotage par ici !

 _Gregory Goyle, Hector Harper, Pansy Parkinson et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Va fouiner ailleurs Malefoy !

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger, Ron Weasley et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je te dirais bien de renouveler un peu tes réparties mais avec ton cerveau atrophié, c'est probablement trop te demander…

 _Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : On t'emmerde, mon cerveau atrophié et moi !

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Vexé Potty ?

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Dernier avertissement avant retenue ! Vous êtes sur la page de l'école, je vous prierais de faire preuve de respect ici !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Filius Flitwick, Sybille Trelawney (troisième oeil) et 106 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** aime : « Pourquoi les Gobelins n'aiment pas les sorciers ? Parce qu'ils leur ont cherché des noises ».

 _Harry Potter, Bill Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _._

 **Ron Weasley** : Nous voilà dans la diligence ! Bientôt le festin miam, miam !

 _Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter, Ernie MacMillan et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Tu n'es qu'un goinfre Ronald !

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : J'ai faim !

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Tu t'es pourtant gavé de friandises…

 **Ron Weasley** : Pas assez apparemment !

 **Hermione J.** **Granger** :…

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pourquoi je savais que j'allais être en binôme avec Granger ?

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Je te l'avais dit…

 _Drago Malefoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Hector Harper et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Nous sommes ravis de devoir faire nos rondes et autres obligations de préfet avec vous, sachez-le (ironie).

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ernie MacMillan et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message Privé Harry – Hermione**

 **Harry** : Fais chier, je croyais que tous les préfets-en-chef bossaient ensemble…

 **Hermione** : Jusqu'à maintenant oui mais McGonagall veut nous faire enterrer la hache de guerre.

 **Harry** : Je vais l'enterrer cette hache ! Après l'avoir planté dans le derrière de Malefoy et je l'enterrerais avec…

 **Hermione** : La guerre est fini, tu as témoigné pour qu'il soit libre, je pense que tu peux faire des efforts, non ?

 **Harry** : S'il en fait autant, sinon je lui rentre dedans ! Je ne compte plus me laissais faire !

 **Hermione** : Cette année va vraiment être longue !

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'attends vos réactions ;)**

 **De gros bisous à tous et à toutes !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 !**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos réactions sur ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Groupe de Gryffondor**

 **Harry Potter** : Sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch Samedi matin à 10 heures.

 _Dean Thomas, Gin Weasley, Demelza Robbins et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Euan Abercrombie** : Où ça ?

 **Harry Potter** : Dans le lac noir bien sûr !

 _Euan Abercrombie, Gin' Weasley, Ron Weasley et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Euan Abercrombie** : Merci !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : C'était une blague, les sélections ont toujours lieux sur le terrain de Quidditch, ça me semble logique !

 _Euan Abercrombie aime ça._

 **Euan Abercrombie** : Maintenant que tu le dis…

 **Harry Potter** : O_O

* * *

 **Préfet de Poudlard 98/99**

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Changement de programme ! Malefoy, tu feras équipe avec Harry et Parkinson, tu feras équipe avec moi. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi le professeur McGonagall a changé d'avis, je n'en sais rien !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Hors de question que je passe une heure et demi à me promener avec Potty !

 _Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Pareil pour moi avec toi Granger !

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la fouine !

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Elle m'a dit de vous prévenir que si vous refusiez, elle vous collerait pour un nombre d'heures conséquent… Je suis désolé Harry.

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Merlin…

 **Drago Malefoy** : Eh bien, à ce soir Potty ! Oh joie !

 **Harry Potter** : Joie partagée la fouine…

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley** a indiqué être en couple.

 _Hermione J. Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Avec qui ?

 _Hermione J. Granger, Nev' Londubat, Lavande Brown et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley** : Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire peut-être ? J'ai pas envie que tu te mêles de mes histoires !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Dean Thomas, Justin Flinch-Fletchey et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : C'est toi **Harry Potter** ?

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Non, tu le saurais si c'était le cas…

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione J. Granger, Nev' Londubat et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est qui ?!

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione J. Granger, Ernie MacMillan et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Ron, laisse ta sœur tranquille !

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Harry**

 **Drago** : Alors Potty, on s'est fait jeter par la Weaslette ?

 **Harry** : Sérieusement, ta vie est chiante à ce point que tu ne trouves rien d'autre que de venir m'importuner en message privé ?

 **Drago** : Elle a trouvé mieux que toi ? En même temps c'est pas difficile !

 **Harry** : Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

 **Drago** : Bah c'est pas bien compliqué, vous vous bécotiez avant et plus maintenant, pour moi, les choses sont plutôt claire ! Potty s'est fait jeter, Potty s'est fait jeter !

 **Harry** : Je suis gay Malefoy, Ginny et moi on s'est séparé parce que ça ne pouvait pas coller. Voilà, tu es content ?!

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Blaise**

 **Drago** : Potter est gay O_O

 **Blaise** : C'est bon pour toi ça, tu vas peut-être pouvoir arrêter de te branler sur toutes les photos de lui que tu trouves dans les journaux ?

 **Drago** : Ta gueule Zabini ! Sérieusement, Potter est gay !

 **Blaise** : Et alors ?

 **Drago** : Potter est GAY O_O !

 **Blaise** : C'est bon vieux, remet-toi !

 **Drago** : Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

 **Blaise** : Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es enfermé dans la salle de bain dans l'idée d'évacuer ton trop-plein de bonheur, non ?

 **Drago** : Par Salazar, ferme-là un peu !

 **Blaise** : Malefoy est en train d'astiquer sa baguette !

 **Drago** : T'es vraiment lourd quelquefois !

* * *

 **Gregory Goyle** et **Ron Weasley** ont aimé la page : **Le poulet c'est la vie**.

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** et **Théo Nott** aiment la page de : **La Bibliothèque de Poudlard**.

* * *

 **George Weasley** a créé la page : **Farces pour sorciers facétieux.**

* * *

 **Tonks Lupin a rejoint Facebook Sorcier.**

* * *

 **Tonks Lupin est devenue amie avec Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt et 37 autres personnes.**

* * *

 **Tonks Lupin** :Teddy ne cesse de passer du bleu au noir depuis le départ de son Parrain **Harry Potter**.

 _Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Hermione J. Granger et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Ça c'est mon p'tit gars ! Vivement que je puisse revenir pour le voir !

 _Tonks Lupin et Remus Lupin aiment ça._

* * *

 **Groupe de Poudlard**

 **Luna Lovegood** : Quelqu'un pour jouer aux Bavboules avec moi ?

 _Harry Potter, Rose Zeller, Lisa Turpin et 33 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : J'arrive si tu veux 😉

 _Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood, Gin' Weasley et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je savais que tu dévouerais **Harry Potter**!

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Et pourquoi ?

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu aimes jouer avec des boules apparemment LOL

 **Blaise Zabini** : Tu as osé cette blague pourrie ?!

 **Harry Potter** : Content de voir que tu as la maturité d'un gosse de 10 ans **Drago Malefoy**.

 _Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley, Hermione J. Granger et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : J'ai pas compris la blague…

 **Harry Potter** : Je vais t'expliquer **Ron Weasley**.

* * *

 **Harry Potter** : Bien que ça soit ma vie privée et qu'elle ne regarde personne, je préfère l'annoncer moi-même plutôt que ça se sache à cause de blagues douteuses… Je suis gay.

 _Hermione J. Granger, Olivier Dubois, Terry Boot et 164 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : C'est une bonne chose que tu ne t'en cache plus.

 _Harry Potter, Dennis Crivey, Remus Lupin et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Harry**

 **Drago** : Euh… Potter ?

 **Harry** : Quoi encore ?

 **Drago** : Je suis désolé pour la blague… Enfin non… Enfin… Si j'avais su que tu gardais ça secret, je me serais abstenu quoi.

 **Harry** : Depuis quand tu t'excuses pour ce genre de choses ? Tu devrais t'extasier de m'avoir mis dans l'embarras.

 **Drago** : Et bien ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi m'avoir balancé ça si même Weasmoche l'ignorait ?

 **Harry** : Ça m'a échappé, tu m'avais contrarié avec tes insinuations sur Ginny et moi. Comment ça se fait que tu n'en profites pas pour m'insulter d'erreur de la nature ou ce genre de choses ?

 **Drago** : Je ne suis pas homophobe Potter.

 **Harry** : Tu réagis mieux que Ron… Vu sa réaction, j'ai pensé que c'était mal vu chez les sorciers.

 **Drago** : Eh bien non, en règle générale, le monde magique considère aussi bien l'homosexualité que l'hétérosexualité mais c'est comme pour tout, il y a des gens tolérants et d'autres beaucoup moins.

 **Harry** : Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses être plus tolérant que mon meilleur ami sur quoi que ce soit… Ça me fait bizarre.

 **Drago** : Tout arrive.

 **Harry** : Apparemment…

* * *

 **Message privé Ron / Hermione.**

 **Hermione** : Tu es où ? Il faut qu'on parle.

 **Ron** : J'ai besoin d'être seul, de quoi tu veux parler ?

 **Hermione** : De quoi d'après toi ? Peut-être de la réaction stupide que tu as eu quand Harry t'as avoué son homosexualité !

 **Ron** : Pas envie de parler de ça…

 **Hermione** : Quel est le problème pour toi au juste ?

 **Ron** : Tu savais, il te dit toujours tout et moi, si jamais Malefoy n'avait pas lâché cette blague débile, il ne m'aurait toujours rien dit. Malefoy l'a su avant moi !

 **Hermione** : Ce qui te gêne en fait, ce n'est pas son attirance pour les hommes, c'est le fait qu'il ne se soit pas confié à toi plus tôt.

 **Ron** : Ouais.

 **Hermione** : Alors pourquoi avoir fait croire que c'était ça le souci ?

 **Ron** :Je voulais qu'il ait mal comme moi j'ai eu mal. Je suis son meilleur ami par Merlin ! A la limite, qu'il te parle à toi avant, ça va, c'est pas grave mais à Malefoy !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le second !**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Bisous à tous et toutes !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me permets pas mal de liberté que je ne prendrais pas dans une fic classique, notamment sur la mort de certains perso, ça vous le savez mais aussi sur la date réelle de sortie des chansons. Vous verrez des chansons qui n'étaient pas censé être sorti à l'époque de nos sorciers préférés.**

 **Voilà, bisouilles et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Guest : Merci beaucoup, la voici !

Starshipgirl : Merci, j'espère que la suite te fera toujours rire ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** est en train d'écouter : **Ed Sheeran – Perfect**

 _Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley** : Cette chanson est juste parfaite ! 😍

 _Hermione J. Granger, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu dis ça parce qu'on dirait que le chanteur est de ta famille ? 😈

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Charlie Weasley et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley** : Et toi tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il est roux ?

 _Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown** : Par Celestina, c'est vrai qu'Ed Sheeran a des airs de familles !

 _Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Non pas seulement **Gin' Weasley** , il a aussi l'air débraillé et mal coiffé que **Ron Weasley** 😏

 _Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Gin' Weasley et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Je t'emmerde la fouine…

 _Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, George Weasley et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi de même très cher ! 😏

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Allez pourrir d'autres publications que les miennes. Bien cordialement.

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Théo Nott et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Ron / Harry**

 **Ron** : Vieux ?

 **Harry** : Quoi ?

 **Ron** : Je suis désolé pour hier… Je… J'ai mal réagis parce que tu as préféré te confier à Malefoy qu'à moi mais n'excuse pas ce que j'ai pu te dire… Désolé.

 **Harry** : Je ne me suis pas confié à Malefoy ! J'ai juste voulu qu'il ferme sa bouche et ça m'a échappé.

 **Ron** : On tire un trait sur tout ça ?

 **Harry** : Ouaip. Alors du coup tu t'en fiche que je préfère les hommes ?

 **Ron** : Complètement, ça ne change pas qui tu es !

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Vous connaissez la blague du sorcier unijambiste ?

 _Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat, Dean Thomas et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Merlin, je sens que ça être fameux ! 😕

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Elle est unique (comme sa jambe). 😂

 _Seamus Finnigan, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Ernie MacMillan et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est pas possible d'être un abruti pareil ! Tiens, s'il y avait un concours des abrutis, tu finirais deuxième à coup sûr !

 _Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Théo Nott et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini** : Pourquoi deuxième ?

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Parce qu'il est trop abruti pour gagner quoi que ce soit ! 😏 😂

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théo Nott et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Je t'emmerde la fouine…

 _Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat, Gin' Weasley et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi de même très cher ! 😏

 _Daphné Greengrass, Théo Nott, Zacharias Smith et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **L'Observateur de Poudlard** a créé la page : **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

 **L'observateur de Poudlard :** L'identité du petit ami mystère de **Gin' Weasley** est **Blaise Zabini**.

 _Rose Zeller, Lavande Brown, Astoria Greengrass et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley** : Par les glandes de Merlin ! C'est quoi cette blague ?! 😤

 _Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Ne fais pas attention, personne ne va prêter attention à ce mensonge.

 _Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Justin Flinch-Fletchey et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley :** Je veux savoir qui est derrière cette page !

 _Blaise Zabini, Hermione J. Granger, Daphné Greengrass et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message Privé Blaise / Ginny.**

 **Blaise** : Ecoute, je sais que tu veux garder notre relation secrète par rapport à la réaction de ton frère mais je t'avoue que ça commence à me contrarier. J'en ai un peu marre des rendez-vous secret et surtout, je n'ai pas peur de Ronald.

 **Ginny** : C'est toi qui est derrière cette page ?

 **Blaise** : Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu agir de cette manière ?

 **Ginny** : Non, bien sûr que non… Désolé. Je me demande qui nous a vu et pourquoi le révéler de cette manière…

 **Blaise** : Au final, est-ce que c'est important ? Ecoute, je suis bien avec toi, vraiment. Tu es sympa, drôle, tu as du caractère… Vraiment, j'aime bien ce qu'il y a entre nous mais le secret, c'est plus possible là.

 **Ginny** : D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris.

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley** a indiqué être en couple avec **Blaise Zabini**.

 _Blaise Zabini, Hermione J. Granger, Daphné Greengrass et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini** : Enfin ! 😉

 _Gin' Weasley, Hermione J. Granger, Astoria Greengrass et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : C'est quoi cette blague Ginny ?! 😳

 _Dean Thomas, Drago Malefoy, Nev' Londubat et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley** : Je sors avec qui je veux Ronald et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

 _Hermione J. Granger, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais alors cette page disait vrai ?!

 _Seamus Finnigan, Nev' Londubat, Dean Thomas et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ton esprit de déduction est au top Weasmoche, félicitations ! Non mais sérieusement Blaise, va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi ! 😳

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Je t'emmerde la fouine ! Ginny, tu es où ? Faut qu'on parle !

* * *

 **Dobby Elfe Libre** a rejoint Facebook Sorcier.

* * *

 **Dobby Elfe Libre** est devenu ami avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione J. Granger et 31 autres personnes.

* * *

 **Kreattur** a rejoint Facebook Sorcier.

* * *

 **Kreattur** est devenu ami avec Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** : Deux elfes viennent de me demander en ami Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre que des elfes soient sur Facebook ?

 _Pansy Parkinson, Ernie MacMillan, Blaise Zabini et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dobby Elfe Libre** : Dobby est libre, alors il a le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plait et comme il a beaucoup de chaussette, il a décidé de dépenser un peu son argent pour rejoindre Facebook Sorcier.

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J. Granger, Ron Weasley et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Kreattur** : Le pauvre Kreattur s'est vu offrir ce gadget par son maître **Harry Potter** et a demandé à Dobby de lui montrer comment ça marche. Kreattur ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là…

 _Hermione J. Granger, Dobby Elfe Libre, Harry Potter et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : C'est bon pour que tu t'ouvres un peu au monde Kreattur !

 _Dobby Elfe Libre, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Kreattur** : Le vieux Kreattur était bienheureux avec son monde tel qu'il était avant…

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Je suis certaine que tu vas finir par apprécier.

 _Kreattur aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Granger, sérieusement, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a forcé Potty a offrir un accès Facebook à son elfe…

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Et même si c'est le cas, ça te regarde ?

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pas spécialement, mais j'ai raison, non ?

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : En effet…

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour le trois ! Bisous à tous, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolé pour la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire le chapitre, le voilà aujourd'hui ! Je vous attends en bas de chapitre pour une proposition, j'attends vos avis !

 **Sinon, rien à voir avec l'histoire mais je participe au concours de fanfiction HP sur le site de Short Edition**. Si vous avez le temps et l'envie, ce serait sympa d'aller faire un tour sur mon texte, le lire et voter. Pour le trouver, il faut donc vous rendre sur le site : **Short Edition**. Chercher mon profil : **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et choisir le texte : **Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**. Mon texte est un OS Lucissa. Voilà, je remercie ceux qui m'aideront et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** : Le professeur Slughorn qui donne 10 points à Londubat parce qu'il a réussi sa potion… Merci, je réussi mes potions à chaque cours et personne ne me donne dix points à moi… 😤

 _Pansy Parkinson, Zacharias Smith, Théo Nott et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : La jalousie est un vilain défaut ! 😏

 _Ron Weasley, Nev' Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi jaloux ?! 😅 Pitié… Non, simplement consterné devant cette nouvelle preuve de favoritisme !

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Hector Harper et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Et voilà qu'il va recommencer à pleurer ! 😏

 _Hermione J. Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je ne pleure pas, Potter. 😤

 _Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Non, tu chouines 😏

 _Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je t'emmerde Potter !

 _Blaise Zabini, Hector Harper, Théo Nott et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Comme toujours Malefoy et moi de même ! 😉

 _Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : 🖕

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

 **L'observateur de Poudlard** : **Pansy Parkinson** a été vu en train de faire des choses 🔞avec **Daphné Greengrass** !

 _Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 22 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass** : Par Salazar 😓

 _Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Théo Nott et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Mais merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Qui se cache derrière cette page et s'amuse à espionner les gens pour les afficher de cette manière ?! 😤

 _Daphné Greengrass, Gin' Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley** : C'est abject !

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J. Granger, Astoria Greengrass et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson** : On t'emmerde Weaslette !

 **Gin' Weasley** : Je parlais de la personne qui s'amuse à espionner et à dévoiler les choses ainsi, pas de ce que tu fais avec Greengrass mais je t'emmerde aussi Parkinson !

 _Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass aiment ça._

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Désolé, j'avais mal compris…

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Message Privé Daphné / Pansy**

 **Daphné** : Je crois qu'on devrait parler de nous à nos parents maintenant. On a de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas sur Facebook mais ça finira par leur arriver aux oreilles.

 **Pansy** : J'ai peur.

 **Daphné** : Et il y a de quoi mais là, on n'a plus tellement le choix.

 **Pansy** : Je sais… Si j'attrape la personne qui est derrière cette page, je la tue !

 **Daphné** : Je t'aiderais.

 **Pansy** : Comment tu vas l'annoncer à tes parents ?

 **Daphné** : Par lettre, je n'ai pas tellement le choix.

 **Pansy** : Ouais pareil et en fait, ce n'est pas plus mal…

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Et, j'en ai une autre ! C'est l'histoire d'un têtard qui pensait qu'il était tôt alors qu'il était tard ! 😂

 _Nev' Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie MacMillan et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Merlin...

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Daphné Greengrass et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Bah quoi ?! Elle était drôle ma blague !

 _Harry Potter, George Weasley, Dean Thomas et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je suis mort de rire ! **_#Ironie_**

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! 🎉 Repose en paix Malefoy ️😎

 _Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : 🖕

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione / Harry**

 **Hermione** : Depuis quand tu taquines Malefoy toi ?

 **Harry** : Depuis toujours… C'est quoi cette question bizarre ?

 **Hermione** : Non, non Harry. Il y a une différence entre les taquineries que tu lui lances depuis quelques temps et ce que vous pouviez vous balancer auparavant. Là, c'est limite… Amical…

 **Harry** : N'importe quoi… Enfin, je dois avouer que sa réaction face à l'annonce de mon homosexualité m'a quelque peu fait changer d'avis à son sujet. C'est toujours un connard mais moins que je ne le pensais.

 **Hermione** : Euh… sa réaction a été de te faire une blague pourrie… Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut adoucir l'image que tu avais de lui.

 **Harry** : Après cette blague, il est venu me voir en MP et c'est excusé. Il ne pensait pas que c'était un secret vu que je le lui avais dit.

 **Hermione** : Malefoy s'est excusé ?!

 **Harry** : Ouaip !

 **Hermione** : 😲

 **Harry** : Voilà, j'ai fait la même tête à ce moment-là, je te rassure !

 **Hermione** : Tu m'étonnes !

* * *

 **Page de Poudlard**

 **Remus Lupin** : Les septième année, révisez votre cours sur les obscurus, il y aura une évaluation demain.

 _Minerva McGonagall, Hermione J. Granger, Ernie MacMillan et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Par la barbe de Merlin…

 _Harry Potter, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Seamus Finnigan et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Si tu révises, tu n'auras rien à craindre.

 _Remus Lupin aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Je voulais voler 😒

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Tu voleras demain, je vous attends, toi et Harry, à la bibliothèque.

 **Ron Weasley** : 😖

* * *

 **Groupe de Gryffondor**

 **Harry Potter** : Voici la liste des membres de l'équipe : **Gin' Weasley** , **Dean Thomas** , **Demelza Robbins** aux postes de poursuiveurs, **Jimmy Peakes** et **Seamus Finnigan** aux postes de batteurs, **Ron Weasley** en gardien et… Moi, au poste d'attrapeur. Merci à tous les participants !

Jimmy Peakes, Dean Thomas, Demelza Robbins et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Euan Abercrombie** : Oh mince, je suis pas pris… 😢

 _Andrew Kirke, Jack Slopper, Dennis Crivey et2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Tu es tombé de ton balai à peine tes pieds ont quittés le sol… 😕

 _Euan Abercrombie, Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley et 1 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Euan Abercrombie** : Ouais je sais, je ne vole pas très bien… 😢

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Pourquoi avoir passé les sélections ?

 _Euan Abercrombie aime ça._

 **Euan Abercrombie** : Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que peut-être d'un coup ça viendrait… J'adore le quidditch…

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Désolé pour toi du coup…

 _Euan Abercrombie aime ça._

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

 **L'observateur de Poudlard** : Harry Potter a été vu dans la salle de bain des Préfets en compagnie de Seamus Finnigan et ils ne faisaient pas que se laver…

 _Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Rose Zeller et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Super, il ne manquait plus que ça !

 _Seamus Finnigan, Gin' Weasley, Hermione J. Granger et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : En tout cas, le gestionnaire de cette page est peut-être un Préfet puisqu'il a espionné dans notre salle de bain privé… Ou alors quelqu'un a trouvé le mot de passe.

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Gin' Weasley et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Finnigan… Sérieusement Potter ?!

 **Seamus Finnigan** : 😰

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : T'es jaloux Malefoy ?

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ça se pourrait bien ou alors… Je me paye juste ta tête, à toi de deviner !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione / Harry**

 **Hermione** : Tu sors avec Seamus ?

 **Harry** : Non !

 **Hermione** : Ah, alors l'observateur de Poudlard a menti ?

 **Harry** : Non plus.

 **Hermione** : ?

 **Harry** : Je couche juste avec lui à l'occasion… On ne cherche rien de plus tous les deux, donc c'est parfait. Ne te prends pas la tête.

 **Hermione** : Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Pour la proposition évoqué plus haut : J'ai pensé à insérer dans les chapitres quelques passages hors facebook, un peu de dialogues, de pensées sur certains moments, qu'en dites vous ?**

 **Et si oui, préférez-vous que je conserve un rating tout public ou que, quand le moment sera venu, je passe en M ?**

 **Voilà, là, votre avis est super important donc merci si vous prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous aimeriez.**

 **Bonne semaine et à bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà avec un jour de retard mais là quand même ;)

Je vous remercie pour vos réponses au chapitre d'avant. Je ne sais toujours pas trop comment ça va tourner, il y a presque autant de pour que de contre pour des passages hors FB, du coup, je verrais avec le temps, je vais faire au feeling.

Par contre, vous êtes tous-tes plus ou moins d'accord pour le passage en M, que ce soit en hors FB ou en MP, donc, plus tard, il y aura du M.

Voilà, voilà, amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 **Renée Bibine** a créé la page : **Quidditch à Poudlard.**

* * *

 **Quidditch à Poudlard.**

 **Renée Bibine :** Gryffondor gagne contre Serpentard avec un score de 350 à 210. Bravo Gryffondor !

 _Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et 42 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini** : Je vais avoir besoin de réconfort après cette cuisante défaite 😏

 _Gin' Weasley aime ça._

 **Gin' Weasley** : T'inquiète 😉

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je l'ai manqué de peu 😤

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Théo Nott et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : C'est vrai mais je préfère me dire que moi, je l'ai eu de peu 😏

 _Hermione J. Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Va te faire mettre 🖕

 _Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : C'est prévu Malefoy 😉

 **Drago Malefoy** : 😒

 **Renée Bibine** : Je tiens à rappeler à certains que ceci est une page tenue par un de vos professeurs et qu'une certaine retenue est attendu de chacun de vous.

 _Hermione J. Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Seamus / Harry.**

 **Seamus** : Tu es où ? Je t'attends dans la Salle sur Demande depuis un quart d'heure !

 **Harry** : Oups… Désolé, j'avais oublié.

 **Seamus** : Pas grave, tu viens ou pas du coup ?

 **Harry** : Pas la tête à ça, tu m'en veux ?

 **Seamus** : Pas du tout, j'aurais juste aimé que tu me préviennes mais c'est pas grave, aucune prise de tête, tu te souviens 😉

 **Harry** : Merci.

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Blaise.**

 **Drago** : Je l'ai embrassé 😱

 **Blaise** : Qui ?

 **Drago** : Qui d'après toi ?! Mon cul bien sûr !

 **Blaise** : Tu es souple !

 **Drago** : 🖕

 **Blaise** : Non, sérieusement, qui ?

 **Drago** : Potter !

 **Blaise** : Comment c'est arrivé ?

 **Drago** : Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il allait vers le château et je l'ai intercepté.

 **Blaise** : Et ?

 **Drago** : Comme d'habitude, on s'est lancé des piques et… Je l'ai embrassé.

 **Blaise** : C'était comment ?

 **Drago** : Chaud !

 **Blaise** : Il embrasse si bien que ça ?

 **Drago** : Mieux que ça…

 **Blaise** : Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

 **Drago** : J'en sais rien, il est parti sans rien dire.

 **Blaise** : Bah, il reviendra en demander 😉

 **Drago** : On verra bien…

* * *

 **Ron Weasley :** Vous connaissez l'histoire de l'armoire ? Elle est pas commode... 😂

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Merlin...

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu réponds toujours la même chose Hermignonne !

 _Hermione J. Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Parce que c'est toujours aussi affligeant !

 _Théo Nott et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : 😢

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

 **L'observateur de Poudlard** : **Harry Potter** a été vu en train d'embrasser **Drago Malefoy** , ou plutôt l'inverse en fait ! Ça c'est passé juste après le match.

 _Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan** : Ah, je comprends mieux **Harry Potter** 😏

 _Dean Thomas aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Pas assez de la presse, il faut maintenant que ma vie soit affichée ici 😤

 _Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley, Nev' Londubat et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Parce que c'est vrai ?!

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ouaip 😛

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : 😱 Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir que tu te sois pris un cognard pendant le match **Harry Potter**!

 **Harry Potter** : On pourrait parler de ça en privé au lieu de continuer à se donner en spectacle **Ron Weasley** ?

 _Ron Weasley et Hermione J. Granger aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oh non, j'avais fait du pop-corn ! 😂

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : 🖕

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : 😙😅

* * *

 **Message privé Ron / Harry.**

 **Ron** : Malefoy, sérieusement ?

 **Harry** : On s'est juste embrassé et en plus, c'est lui qui a commencé…

 **Ron** : Bien sûr, tu l'as tout de suite repoussé et tu lui as mis un pain 😏

 **Harry** : Euh… C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai fait 😓

 **Ron** : Je vois 😱 Et alors, c'était comment ?

 **Harry** : Surprenant…

 **Ron** : Comment ça ?

 **Harry** : Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de truc en embrassant quelqu'un… C'était… Je ne sais pas comment dire.

 **Ron** : Mais quand même Harry, c'est Malefoy. Tu te vois sortir avec lui ? Brrrr…

 **Harry** : Bien sûr que non. Enfin, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce baiser signifie quelque chose pour lui et même si c'est le cas, ça ne reste qu'un baiser, pas la peine de se prendre la tête…

 **Ron** : J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu aimerais que ça ne soit pas qu'un baiser, je me trompe ?

 **Harry** : Non, tu ne te trompes pas…

* * *

 **Message privé Dean / Seamus.**

 **Dean** : Alors tu ne sors plus avec Harry ? Je suppose ça puisqu'apparemment, il a embrassé la fouine.

 **Seamus** : Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Harry. On prend du bon temps, c'est simple.

 **Dean** : Hum…

 **Seamus** : Pourquoi cette question ?

 **Dean** : Comme ça.

 **Seamus** : Tu deviens bizarre depuis quelque temps toi !

 **Dean** : Comment ça ?

 **Seamus** : Bah je ne sais pas… D'abord j'ai cru que tu t'étais éloigné à cause de mon orientation sexuelle puis tout redevient normal et enfin, tu tires la gueule en apprenant que je couche avec Harry… Je pourrais presque croire qu'il t'intéresse !

 **Dean** : C'est pas lui qui m'intéresse…

* * *

 **Gregory Goyle** aime : « Si la violence ne résout pas les problèmes, c'est que tu n'as pas tapé assez fort. »

* * *

 **Sybille Trelawney « Troisième œil »** a créé la page : **Les prédictions de Sybille.**

* * *

 **Les prédictions de Sybille.**

 **Sybille Trelawney « Troisième œil »** :Je viens tout juste de regarder dans ma boule de cristal et je vous vois dans le brouillard Monsieur Potter, votre vie s'annonce obscure !

 _Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Réessayez pour voir ? J'étais en train de prendre un bon bain chaud, du coup, il y avait pas mal de buée, c'était peut-être pour ça 😏

 _Hermione J. Granger, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Sybille Trelawney « Troisième œil »** : Je sens des ondes négatives venant de vous, seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi ?

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Ah, là je commence à avoir peur, vous avez vu juste !

 _Hermione J. Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Merlin Harry, tu vas me faire mourir de rire !

 _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah Granger, si seulement c'était vrai !

 **Hermione J. Granger** : 🖕

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : En voilà un mauvais geste pour une jeune fille bien élevée ! 😏

* * *

Merci à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bizzz et à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, plutôt court, désolé mais ça n'est pas facile à écrire ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Comment appelle-t-on un nain qui distribue le courrier ?

 _Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat, Dean Thomas et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : 😥

 _Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Un truand... car c'est un nain posteur.

 _Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : 😰

 _Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Gin, Weasley et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **George Weasley** : C'est pas possible que tu aies un sens de l'humour pareil alors qu'on est de la même famille ! 😏

 _Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu préfères peut-être celui de Percy ? 😤

 _George Weasley, Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **George Weasley** : Ah ouais… Non, vaut mieux un sens de l'humour pitoyable que pas de sens de l'humour du tout !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : 🖕

 _George Weasley aime ça._

 **George Weasley** : Oh allez Ronnie, ne boude pas, je te charriais, elles me font rire tes blagues !

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **Dennis Crivey** a créé la page : **Fan Club d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Dobby Elfe Libre** a rejoint la page : **Fan Club d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Fan Club d'Harry Potter.**

 **Harry Potter** : Sérieusement ?!

 _Dennis Crivey, Dobby Elfe Libre, Romilda Vane et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dennis Crivey** : C'est mon idée ! 😁

 _Dobby Elfe Libre, Romilda Vane, Nigel O'connor et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Ça m'étonne pas, mais pourquoi faire ?

 _Dobby Elfe Libre, Dennis Crivey, Nigel O'connor et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dennis Crivey** : J'ai vu une page pour Célestina Moldubec, les Bizarr' Sisters et d'autres et je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir une page pour toi !

 _Dobby Elfe Libre, Lavande Brown, Nigel O'connor et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Ouais, je m'en serais passé…

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je me demandais combien ça mettrait pour qu'une page du genre soit créée 😅

 **Harry Potter** : 🖕

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Les prédictions de Sybille.**

 **Sybille Trelawney « Troisième œil »** : Ma boule de cristal m'a chuchoté des choses…

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Depuis quand ça parle une boule ?

 _Drago Malefoy, Seamus Finnigan, Nev Londubat et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ça dépend les boules 😏

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Tu sais, tu ne peux pas faire des sous-entendus cochons n'importe comment, il faut que ça ait un minimum de sens quand même ! 😅

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : 🖕

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Sybille Trelawney « Troisième œil »** : Je vous prie de vous tenir Messieurs, c'est une page professorale !

 _Minerva McGonagall aime ça._

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

 **L'observateur de Poudlard** : **Ronald Weasley** a été vu en train de regarder des vidéos sur Wizardporn !

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Drago Malefoy et 123 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Non… C'est trop facile, je ne vais rien dire… 😂

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : 🖕

 _Harry Potter, Nev Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Ça va, on y va tous sans s'en vanter, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire… 😤

 _Ernie Macmillan, Nev Londubat, Gin' Weasley et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu sais Potter, il y a pleins de monde qui serait prêt à t'aider, pas la peine de faire cracher le cobra tout seul 😏

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Tu fais partie de ceux qui se dévoueraient ? 😏

 _Drago Malefoy, Nev Londubat, Gin' Weasley et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ça se pourrait bien 😏

 _Harry Potter, Théo Nott, Daphné Greengrass et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Intéressant 😏

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Blaise Zabini** : Bon, allez en MP ou enfermez-vous dans un placard à balai mais épargnez-nous ça ! 😱

 _Hermione J. Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Justin Flinch-Fletchey et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message Privé Ron / Hermione.**

 **Ron** : Tu vas m'éviter longtemps ?

 **Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

 **Ron** : Ecoute, je suis terriblement gêné que ça soit sortie comme ça mais Harry avait raison tout à l'heure, beaucoup y vont.

 **Hermione** : Je sais ça… Ron, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça le problème…

 **Ron** : Alors c'est quoi ?

 **Hermione** : J'ai entendu Lavande rire avec Parvati et elle a dit que si tu avais encore été avec elle, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller sur ces sites…

 **Ron** : C'est n'importe quoi ! Plein de gars en couple y vont !

 **Hermione** : Il y a autre chose.

 **Ron** : Quoi ?

 **Hermione** : Quand on a parlé de Lavande, tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais couché avec elle. Or, je l'ai entendu dire le contraire à Parvati…

 **Ron** : C'est du passé, je ne voyais pas à quoi ça servait de parler de ça.

 **Hermione** : Eh bien, peut-être que me le dire aurait évité que je me sente trahi aujourd'hui.

 **Ron** : Hermione, vient on discute, s'il te plaît.

 **Hermione** : Non !

* * *

 **Gin' Weasley** est en train de jouer à : **WizardSims.**

* * *

 **Lucius Malefoy** aime la page : **Il n'y a pas de crime si on ne trouve pas les preuves**.

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** a rejoint le groupe : **Manger sain, c'est pour les lapins.**

* * *

 **Gregory Goyle** a créé la page : **Les pâtisseries de Gregory.**

* * *

 **Les pâtisseries de Gregory.**

 **Gregory Goyle** a publié une vidéo : **Macarons à la vanille.**

 _Ron Weasley, Daphné Greengrass, Rose Zeller et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu sais faire des macarons ?!

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass** : Non seulement il sait mais en plus ils sont super bon !

 _Ron Weasley et Gregory Goyle aiment ça._

 **Gregory Goyle** : Merci Daphné ! Je sais faire plein de pâtisseries Weasley, comme j'adore en manger, j'ai vite appris à les faire.

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : J'adore manger aussi mais je ne sais pas cuisiner pour autant.

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça._

 **Gregory Goyle** : Moi ça me passionne !

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit à bientôt !**

 **Bizzz.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voilà le chapitre 7, un peu plus long que la moyenne mais certainement toujours trop court par rapport à vos attentes :)

Désolé pour les deux semaines d'attentes mais... Honnêtement, j'hésite à la faire passer en pause parce qu'entre les publications, l'écriture de mes prochaines fanfic et bien, Bref passe un peu après et j'ai horreur de vous faire attendre. Certes, je ne me suis pas engagé à des publications régulières mais quand même... Deux semaines, c'est beaucoup !

Je vais réfléchir à ça :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** est devenue **Célibataire**.

 _Théo Nott et Lavande Brown aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** est devenu **Célibataire**.

 _Lavande Brown aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Hermione**

 **Harry** : Alors ça y est ? Tu lui as dit la vérité ou tu as profité du coup du site porno ?

 **Hermione** : Je lui ai dit la vérité, que je ne ressentais rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié. En un sens, je crois qu'il s'en doutait déjà ou que c'était réciproque… Aucun cri, aucune larme… Ça c'est bien passé.

 **Harry** : Comment tu te sens ?

 **Hermione** : Franchement, bien. Mieux que ces derniers temps, plus légère, plus libre.

 **Harry** : Alors tant mieux.

 **Hermione** : Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, de m'avoir écouté et de n'avoir rien dit à Ron.

 **Harry** : Il est mon meilleur ami mais toi, tu es… Ma meilleure moitié.

 **Hermione** : Je t'aime.

 **Harry** : Je t'aime aussi.

 **Hermione** : Sinon, que me raconte tu de beau depuis ce baiser… Quel était ton mot déjà ?

 **Harry** : Je ne sais plus 😒

 **Hermione** : Ah oui, ce baiser « Fantasmagorique » que t'a donné Malefoy !

 **Harry** : Je n'ai jamais dit Fantasmagorique !

 **Hermione** : Tu veux que je remonte la conversation ? 😏

 **Harry** : Traitresse !

 **Hermione** : Mais non ! Alors ?!

 **Harry** : Alors rien, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? C'est Malefoy je te rappelle !

 **Hermione** : Ouais, ça ne vous empêche pas de vous chercher sur Facebook en tout cas 😏

 **Harry** : Bon, il me plaît, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?!

 **Hermione** : Il n'y a pas de mal Harry, la guerre est finie, il a évolué depuis. Bon, il est toujours un peu trop arrogant et insupportable mais il ne peut pas changer du tout au tout !

* * *

 **Les pâtisseries de Gregory.**

 **Gregory Goyle** a publié une vidéo : **Tarte chocolat et banane**.

 _Ron Weasley, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Une tarte au chocolat serait tout à fait ce dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui 😞

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Si je m'attendais à ce que tu m'en offres une part au déjeuner ! Merci ! En plus, elle était vraiment délicieuse !

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça._

 **Gregory Goyle** : Bah, un Gryffondor qui s'extasie sur une de mes pâtisseries, ça ne peut que me faire de la pub 😏

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : En même temps, je n'ai jamais mangé une part de tarte aussi bonne !

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça._

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

 **L'observateur de Poudlard** : **Dean Thomas** a été vu sortant d'une cabine de toilettes en compagnie de **Seamus Finnigan**. Que faisaient-ils à l'intérieur ? Nous ne le savons pas mais ça n'était certainement pas pour jouer à la bataille explosive !

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Alors Potter, on s'est encore fait jeter ? 😏

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : 🖕 Seamus et moi n'avons toujours été qu'amis.

 _Drago Malefoy, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione J. Granger et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je doute que des amis fassent ce que vous faisiez 😏

 _Dean Thomas, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Ça s'appelle prendre du bon temps, profiter de sa jeunesse. Bref, dans tous les cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

 _Drago Malefoy, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Si ton plan cul t'a lâché, qui va prendre soin de toi ? 😏

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Je trouverais bien une âme charitable 😏

 _Dennis Crivey, Drago Malefoy, Seamus Finnigan et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je ne suis pas une âme charitable 😏

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J. Granger, Théo Nott et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Je trouverais une âme pas charitable alors 😉

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Ron / Harry.**

 **Ron** : Tu vas vraiment te taper Malefoy ?

 **Harry** : Pourquoi pas ?

 **Ron** : Parce que c'est Malefoy ! Brrrr…

 **Harry** : En toute objectivité, tu ne peux pas dire : Brrrr… Il est plus que baisable !

 **Ron** : Merlin 😱, depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi vulgaire ?! Et depuis quand Malefoy est-il à ton goût ?!

 **Harry** : Je suis vulgaire parce que c'est plus facile à avouer de cette manière. Tu préférerais que je te dise que Malefoy est beau ? Que j'ai envie de l'embrasser ? Non, définitivement, baisable est plus facile à dire pour moi !

 **Ron** : Ouais, vu comme ça, je pense que je peux comprendre… Mais quand même !

 **Harry** : Je sais, je suis le premier surpris.

 **Ron** : Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

 **Harry** : Je ne sais, je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il se paie ma tête où s'il veut vraiment… tu vois quoi ?

 **Ron** : Ouais, je vois… Le mieux serait peut-être de lui demander carrément, au moins, tu sauras.

 **Harry** : Tu es sûr ? Et s'il se fout de moi, j'aurais l'air fin quand il racontera à tout le monde que j'ai marché…

 **Ron** : A toi de voir…

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Que fait une vache quand elle a les yeux fermés ?

 _Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat, Dean Thomas et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood** : Elle fabrique du lait concentré !

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Hermione J. Granger et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Bordel, tu as pourri la chute de ma blague ! 😰

 _Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ta blague était déjà pourri Weasley, Lovegood n'a fait qu'accélérer le crash !

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : 🖕

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Drago.**

 **Harry** : Salut Malefoy.

 **Drago** : Potter.

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Blaise.**

 **Drago** : Potter est venu me saluer par MP !

 **Blaise** : Et ?

 **Drago** : Et il ne dit plus rien depuis ! Je fais quoi ?

 **Blaise** : Bah demande lui pourquoi il t'a envoyé un message !

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Harry.**

 **Drago** : Tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ou juste me dire salut ?

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Hermione.**

 **Harry** : J'ai suivi les conseils de Ron et suis allé trouver Malefoy en MP pour savoir s'il plaisantait ou non quand il me cherche sur FB.

 **Hermione** : C'est plutôt un bon conseil que t'a donné Ron, pour une fois… Et ?

 **Harry** : Je l'ai salué et je ne savais plus quoi dire mais maintenant, il me demande pourquoi je l'ai contacté, je réponds quoi ? 😱

 **Hermione** : La vérité peut-être ?

 **Harry** : Que je voudrais me le faire ?

 **Hermione** : En un peu plus diplomate peut-être 😤

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Harry.**

 **Drago** : Potter ?

 **Harry** : C'est compliqué…

 **Drago** : Ah…

 **Harry** : En fait, c'est juste que, je me demandais si tu étais sérieux avec toutes les piques que tu m'envoies depuis quelques temps.

 **Drago** : Et toi ?

 **Harry** : Tu ne m'aides pas là 😓

 **Drago** : Haha, quand est-ce la dernière fois que je t'ai facilité la tâche ?

 **Harry** : C'est pas faux…

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Blaise.**

 **Drago** : Il me demande si je suis sérieux en le chauffant en commentaire.

 **Blaise** : Tu tiens ta chance là, réponds honnêtement.

 **Drago** : Non mais ça va pas ?! Et si lui ne l'est pas, j'aurais l'air fin !

 **Blaise** : S'il ne l'était pas, il se foutrait bien de savoir si tu l'es ou pas !

 **Drago** : Tu crois ?

 **Blaise** : Si je te le dis !

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Drago.**

 **Harry** : Laisse tomber Malefoy, oublie ça.

 **Drago** : Ok Potter, oui, j'étais sérieux…

 **Harry** : Sérieux ?

 **Drago** : Sérieux.

 **Harry** : Ok !

 **Drago** : OK ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Ok ?!

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Hermione.**

 **Harry** : Il dit qu'il était sérieux !

 **Hermione** : Bien.

 **Harry** : Ouais mais j'ai juste dit Ok et apparemment, ça n'est pas ce qu'il attendait, je dis quoi maintenant ?

 **Hermione** : Merlin… Faut vraiment tout te dire, une chance que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi pour t'en servir ^^ Donne lui rendez-vous quelque part.

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Drago.**

 **Harry** : Ce soir 22 heures dans la Salle sur Demande, c'est mieux ?

 **Drago** : Ouais, c'est mieux 😏

 **Harry** : A ce soir !

 **Drago** : Ouaip, à ce soir.

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Hermione.**

 **Harry** : Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce soir à 22 heures dans la salle sur demande, il a accepté.

 **Hermione** : Hum, quand je disais « rendez-vous », j'entendais plutôt boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard mais bon, l'important, c'est qu'il ait dit oui !

 **Harry** : Boire un verre ? Pourquoi faire ?! Ce n'est certainement pas sa conversation qui m'intéresse !

 **Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Vous n'avez jamais eu de vraie conversation !

 **Harry** : C'est pas faux !

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Blaise.**

 **Drago** : Il m'a donné rendez-vous à 22 heures dans la salle sur demande !

 **Blaise** : Ça sent le plan-cul à plein nez !

 **Drago** : Ce qui me convient parfaitement.

 **Blaise** : Alors tant mieux, tu me recontacteras quand tu te seras rendu compte que tu te leurres 😉

 **Drago** : Que je me leurre ?

 **Blaise** : Ce n'est pas juste pour le sexe que Potter t'intéresse, tu es trop obsédé par lui pour que ça ne soit que ça.

 **Drago** : N'importe quoi !

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, vos avis ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous fais des bisous et vous dit à bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola tout le monde !**

Je viens avec un petit chapitre mais je suis là quand même !

Je vous embrasse et espère que ça vous plaira.

Pour expliquer ma longue absence, je dirais **"Canicule", "famille", "bébé", "vacance"** XD

Autant, sur les autres, mon inactivité ne se ressent pas autant mais comme je n'ai aucune avance avec Bref, forcément, ça fait long !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Mimily : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, ça n'est pas trés courant. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas être à cheval sur la cohérence ou le sérieux XD**

 **Line : Merci ma Line, je te répondrais mieux en MP ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** est à la bibliothèque.

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Comme toujours 😏

 _Théo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Il n'y a pas de mal à s'instruire ! Tu devrais essayer Malefoy !

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Théo Nott et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je suis un Malefoy, je suis né instruit, Granger. Hé Théo, sale traître, pourquoi tu aimes ses commentaires quand elle se fout de moi !

 _Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Théo Nott** : C'est pas de ma faute si elle me fait rire !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley, Luna Lovegood et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Instruis depuis ta naissance ?! Ça va les chevilles Malefoy ?

 _Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott, Harry Potter et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oui, mes chevilles se portent à merveille pas comme mes fesses, merci !

 _Théo Nott, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 17 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Merlin, quelle horreur, je me passerais bien des détails de ce que vous avez fait hier soir ave mon meilleur ami, merci bien !

 _Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu sauras, Miss-petite-perverse, que j'ai mal aux fesses parce que je suis tombé ce matin… Qu'es-tu allé imaginer ?! 😏

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : 😤

 _Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Franchement Malefoy, tu voulais qu'elle pense à quoi avec ce genre de sous-entendus ?

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermione J. Granger aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : J'aurais aimé voir son petit air choqué 😏

 **Harry Potter** : Merlin...

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Ron / Harry.**

 **Ron** : Vous avez fait quoi si vous n'avez rien fait de… enfin, tu vois quoi ? Parce que tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir y aller pour parler.

 **Harry** : Qui a dit qu'on n'avait rien fait de sexuel ?

 **Ron** : Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru, par rapport aux commentaires qu'il a laissé sur le statut d'Hermione… Alors vous avez fait quoi du coup ?

 **Harry** : Crois-moi Ron, tu ne veux pas que je réponde à cette question 😏

 **Ron** : Il déteint déjà sur toi, tu commences à devenir chiant comme lui !

 **Harry** : C'est pas vrai !

 **Ron :** Si !

 **Harry** : C'est à cause du smiley.

 **Ron** : Mouais, si tu le dis… Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?

 **Harry** : Je suppose qu'on peut dire oui puisque j'ai déjà envie de lui proposer de le revoir ce soir …

 **Ron** : Toi et Malefoy… Je me demande comment c'est possible 😱

 **Harry** : Il a des arguments… de taille, très percutants 😏

 **Ron** : Hum, laisse-moi deviner, pour ma santé mentale, il vaut mieux que je ne te demande pas d'être plus précis sur ses arguments…

 **Harry** : C'est ça ! Dis, c'est toi qui a mon décontractant musculaire ?

 **Ron** : Oui, j'en ai eu besoin après notre dernier entraînement, il est dans ma table de nuit, pourquoi ?

 **Harry** : Là aussi, tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse 😏

 **Ron** : Merlin, je vais vomir 😱

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

 **L'observateur de Poudlard** : Deux filles, dont **Pansy Parkinson** , ont été vues ensemble dans la salle de bain des préfets, dans des activités condamnables par de nombreuses heures de colles !

P.S : La deuxième fille n'était pas **Daphné Greengrass** !

 _Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Rose Zeller et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Cette page est vraiment infâme ! 😡

 _Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown** : Elles dévoilent les petits secrets de tout le monde, il suffit juste d'assumer ses actes !

 _Parvati Patil aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Ça blesse des gens pauvres idiotes ! Mais toi, ça te passe au dessus. De plus, facile d'approuver une page pareil quand rien sur toi n'a été dit !

 _Daphné Greengrass, Théo Nott, Gin' Weasley et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown** : Peut-être parce que moi, je n'ai rien à cacher !

 _Parvati Patil aime ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Ne me provoque pas trop, tu n'as pas idées de ce que je sais sur toi…

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 28 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Les girafes, ça n'existe pas...

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : ?

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat et 9 autres personnes ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Normal, c'est un cou monté !

 _Harry Potter, Dennis Crivey, Luna Lovegood et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Bon, ok, j'ai ris… un tout petit peu !

 _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : La victoire de ma vie ! 😂

 _Hermione J. Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Drago.**

 **Harry** : Salut Malefoy, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

 **Drago** : Je vois un type.

 **Harry** : Ah… Ok…

 **Drago** : Pourquoi ?

 **Harry** : Pour rien.

 **Drago** : Déjà en manque de moi ? 😏

 **Harry** : Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi 😡

 **Drago** : Tu es jaloux Potter ?

 **Harry** : Non !

 **Drago** : Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison, j'ai rendez-vous avez toi ce soir 😉

 **Harry** : Tu ne doutes de rien toi, qui te dis que j'ai envie de te revoir ?!

 **Drago** : Parce que le pauvre sorcier que tu es est tombé sous le charme de mon corps divin !

 **Harry** : Le pire, c'est que je suis presque certain que tu y crois !

 **Drago** : Ce soir, même heure, même endroit qu'hier, on remet ça !

 **Harry** : D'accord, mais prépare toi, cette fois, c'est ton tour.

 **Drago** : A ta façon de me dire ça, on dirait que tu crois que ça me dérange ! 😏

 **Harry** : A ce soir Malefoy.

 **Drago** : A ce soir.

* * *

 **Message privé Pansy / Daphné.**

 **Pansy** : Daph ?

 **Daphné** : Quoi ?

 **Pansy** : Il faut qu'on parle de ce que la page a dit.

 **Daphné** : Je ne vois ce qu'i dire ! Tu aurais peut-être dû venir me parler avant que j'apprenne ça par une foutue page Facebook !

 **Pansy** : Daph, ça ne voulait rien dire, je t'aime, vraiment.

 **Daphné** : Dommage pour toi, parce que je ne te pardonnerais pas ça !

 **Pansy** : Daph, s'il te plaît, dis-moi où tu es, qu'on parle.

 **Daphné** : Non, je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi ! Depuis qu'on a été obligé de parler à nos parents, tu as décidé de prendre tes distances. J'ai vraiment pris sur moi pour te laisser du temps, sachant très bien que leur réaction négative t'avait atteinte mais là, ce que tu as fait… Tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes. Laisse moi tranquille, va t'amuser avec je ne sais pas quelle fille et oublie-moi un peu.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Rra :

Line : Merci ma Line. Bon, je fais court mais on parle en MP ;)

Guest : Merci, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

 **Daphné Greengrass** est devenue **Célibataire**.

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson** est devenue **Célibataire**.

* * *

 **Les pâtisseries de Gregory.**

 **Gregory Goyle** a publié une vidéo : **Charlotte aux fraises.**

 _Ron Weasley, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Dis, je peux postuler pour devenir ton premier goûteur ?

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça._

 **Gregory Goyle** : Sérieux ?

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Bah ouais parce que franchement, tu donnes faim !

 _Gregory Goyle et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Alors comme ça, Greg te donne faim ? 😏

 _Pansy Parkinson, Théo Nott, Millicent Bulstrode et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : A ce que je sais, mon meilleur ami s'occupe bien de toi ces derniers temps, pourquoi continues-tu à faire ce genre d'allusions comme si tu étais en manque ? Je parlais bien sûr des pâtisseries que faisait Gregory, pas de lui ! 😤

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : En effet, il s'occupe très bien de moi mais mes allusions ne sont aucunement liées à la frustration, je suis comme ça tout le temps ! 😏

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de ma vie sexuelle en public, ça m'arrangerait ! Mais, merci Drago Malefoy…

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je parlais de ma vie sexuelle à moi, je suis un homme libre Potter, pas ma faute si tu en fais partie 😏

 **Harry Potter** : 🖕

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Il en faudra plus qu'un Potter 😂

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : 💪

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Trop ! 😱

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : ✌️

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Parfait ! 😂

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Gregory Goyle** : Bon ça suffit, allez dans un placard à balais faire redescendre la pression et laissez ma page tranquille ! **Ron Weasley** , je veux bien que tu deviennes mon goûteur officiel 😊

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Super !

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça._

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood** : Ne laisse jamais l'ombre d'hier obscurcir la lumière de demain.

 _Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley, Padma Patil et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : C'est jolie.

 _Luna Lovegood, Daphné Greengrass, Minerva McGonagall et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood** : Merci !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley, Astoria Greengrass et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : - Monsieur le Médicomage, je crois que j'ai besoin de lunettes.

\- Oui certainement. Ici c'est une banque.

 _Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat, Dean Thomas et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : J'en peux plus de rire là !

 _Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan et 3 autres aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Je t'imagine bien sans tes lunettes 😂

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : 🖕

 _Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Dean Thomas et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah non, c'est pour moi ça ! 😏

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Malefoy… 😒

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **Dean Thomas** : C'est qu'il deviendrait possessif le Serpentard ! 😂

 _Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Nev' Londubat et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Dis celui qui a tapé une crise de jalousie à son copain parce qu'il regardait un autre type d'un peu trop près 😏

 _Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Théo Nott et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Drago.**

 **Harry** : Sérieusement Malefoy, j'aime bien ce qu'il y a entre nous mais arrête les allusions en public, ça me fait rire bien sûr mais j'ai horreur que ma vie soit affiché… Elle l'est déjà assez comme ça.

 **Drago** : En même temps, si je ne faisais pas ça, personne ne saurait que tu es à moi !

 **Harry** : A toi ?!

 **Drago** : Dans la mesure où si tu couches avec un autre, je te castre, je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça 😏

 **Harry** : Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que toi aussi tu n'as le droit d'aller voir personne…

 **Drago** : Ce qui me convient.

 **Harry** : Tu veux une vraie relation ?

 **Drago** : On dirait bien…

 **Harry** : Répondre par oui ou par non, c'est trop compliqué Malefoy ?

 **Drago** : Apparemment !

 **Harry** : Tu es vraiment impossible, tu le sais ?

 **Drago** : Alors, tu es d'accord ?

 **Harry** : Comme si tu en doutais 😒

 **Drago** : Donc, pour en revenir aux allusions, j'arrêterais d'en faire le jour où tu te mettras en couple sur ton profil.

 **Harry** : C'est un peu du chantage ça, non ?

 **Drago** : Je suis un Serpentard Potter 😏

 **Harry** : Soit, je vais faire ça Malefoy.

 **Drago** : Parfait, j'adore négocier avec toi Potter !

 **Harry** : Dis, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait passer aux prénoms maintenant ?

 **Drago** : Si ça te chante Harry, j'ai comme l'impression que dans pas longtemps, tu me donneras des surnoms d'une mièvrerie écœurante 😏

 **Harry** : 🖕

 **Drago** : Non !

 **Harry** : Pardon ! ✌️

 **Drago** : Mieux 😉

* * *

 **Harry Potter** est en couple avec **Drago Malefoy**.

 _Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott, Hermione J. Granger et 66 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Molly Arthur Weasley** : C'était donc vrai ?

 _Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley, Remus Lupin et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Parce que tu pensais que je pouvais inventer ça ?!

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Charlie Weasley et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Ravi de voir que tu parles de moi sans que je le sache !

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Désolé vieux, maman m'a posé des questions sur ta vie perso et j'ai pas su mentir…

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** est en couple avec **Harry Potter**.

 _Lucius Malefoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Voilà un sens de l'humour bien douteux fils mais ça a eu le mérite de me faire rire !

 _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est-à-dire que… Ce n'était pas une blague en fait… Père, je sors vraiment avec Harry.

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Narcissa Malefoy** : Ah, je comprends mieux la raison de la crise d'hyperventilation que ton père est en train de faire ! Mon fils, tu aurais pu le préparer à ça avant de l'annoncer ici… Non seulement il apprend que tu es gay mais en plus que tu es avec Monsieur Potter… Vraiment, tu aurais pu le tuer !

 _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Presque que du Drarry dans ce chapitre mais je sais que ça va pas en déranger certains ;)_**

 ** _Je vous embrasse, j'espère que ça vous a plus et vous dit à bientôt !_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello !**

 **Ça faisait un moment, hein ?**

 **Mais me revoilà (enfin) pour un nouveau chapitre. Comme je n'ai aucun plan, que je me laisse guider par les persos, j'ai parfois du mal XD Mais c'est bon, je visualise un peu la suite et je vous annonce qu'on ne restera pas à Poudlard longtemps ;)**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

 **Message Privé Harry / Hermione.**

 **Harry** : Hermione, je t'attends à la bibliothèque depuis une demi-heure. Tu fais quoi ?

 **Hermione** : Oh mince, je suis vraiment désolé Harry, je t'ai oublié ! Je suis en train de faire quelque chose d'assez complexe et… de pas très légal, je dois l'avouer 😕

 **Harry** : Tu m'inquiètes là 😱

 **Hermione** : Je te raconterais plus tard, promis. Par contre, désolé mais je ne peux pas te rejoindre. Tu peux te débrouiller seul ?

 **Harry** : Oh, je vais voir avec Drago s'il veut réviser avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Hermione** : Hum, au moins, je peux être certaine que tu ne prendras pas du tout d'avance…

 **Harry** : Hey !

 **Hermione** : Parce que je me trompe peut-être ? 😏

 **Harry** : Non 😂

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood** : Tant que tu n'as aucune preuve de l'inexistence de quelque chose, alors tu peux encore croire. Nombre de choses n'existaient pas avant que quelqu'un n'en apporte la preuve.

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Nev Londubat et 49 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Je trouve ça quand même un peu facile mais je suis en partie d'accord. Pleins de gens étaient pris pour des fous avant de prouver que ce en quoi il croyait existait vraiment.

 _Luna Lovegood, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood** : Un jour, je te prouverais que le Ronflak Cornu existe !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Xenophilius Lovegood, Nev Londubat et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Et si tu le fais, je te présenterais mais plus plates excuses et j'essaierais de me montrer un peu plus ouverte d'esprit.

 _Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood, Gin' Weasley et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood** : D'accord pour les excuses mais je ne veux pas que tu changes, tu es très bien comme tu es, même si tu es trop terre à terre 😉

 _Hermione J. Granger, Harry Potter, Théo Nott et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Merci, ne change jamais toi non plus, même si tu n'es pas assez terre à terre 😂

 _Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood, Nev Londubat et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione / Pansy**

 **Hermione** : Salut Parkinson.

 **Pansy** : Granger…

 **Hermione** : Ecoute, ce que je vais te demander est plus qu'indiscret et je sais que tu risques de ne pas vouloir répondre mais dis-toi bien que je ne vais pas te les poser pour rien.

 **Pansy** : Cesse-donc de tourner autour du pot et viens-en au fait 😤

 **Hermione** : Pour la première publication de la page des secrets, je sais déjà tout car Daphné m'a déjà tout dit mais j'ai besoin de précision au sujet de la seconde publication te concernant.

 **Pansy** : Daphné, hein…

 **Hermione** : Je ne saisi pas trop là.

 **Pansy** : Eh bien, moi, c'est Parkinson et elle, c'est Daphné et non Greengrass. J'en viens donc à supposer que tu as sympathisé avec elle… Enfin, au moins un peu.

 **Hermione** : Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Sérieusement, j'ai besoin que tu me répondes.

 **Pansy** : Pourquoi ?

 **Hermione** : Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mais si j'arrive à faire ce que j'ai en tête, disons qu'il n'y aura plus aucun risque de voir la vie privée des gens étalée de cette façon.

 **Pansy** : Très bien Granger, de quelles précisions as-tu besoin ?

 **Hermione** : A quel moment étais-tu dans la salle de bain de préfet et qui était la seconde fille ?

 **Pansy** : Ça c'est passé le soir du réveillon du nouvel an, il était vingt-deux heures environ. Quant à qui était avec moi, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours refusé de dire à Daphné et je ne compte pas te le dire à toi.

 **Hermione** : Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que la personne qui se cache derrière cette page n'a jamais eu aucun problème à donner tous les noms, tous, sauf celui de la fille avec qui tu étais.

 **Pansy** : Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Je ne sais toujours pas l'expliquer mais la fille en question n'est pas l'auteure de cette page, j'en suis certaine.

 **Hermione** : Vraiment certaine ?

 **Pansy** : Oui, j'ai vérifié.

 **Hermione** : Ok, je vais donc te croire sur parole. Tu me répondrais honnêtement si je trouvais moi-même le nom de la fille ?

 **Pansy** : Très drôle, au moins tu n'aurais qu'à me donner le nom de toutes, une à une, jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne ?

 **Hermione** : Non, un seul essai.

 **Pansy** : Vas-y Granger, je t'écoute.

 **Hermione** : Lavande ?

 **Pansy** : Par Salazar Granger, j'ai un minimum d'exigences et que le Q.I dépasse les 20 est l'une d'elle ! Brown… Quelle horreur !

 **Hermione** : Ok, merci Parkinson, je te dirais si j'apprends quelque chose.

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Comment appelle-t-on un chat tombé dans un pot de peinture le jour de Noël ?

 _Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle, Dean Thomas et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Je donne ma langue au… chat 😂

 _Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Gin' Weasley et 17 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Un chat-peint de Noël ! 😂

 _Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Nev Londubat et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Non, franchement, celle-ci, tu es allé la chercher loin hein !

 _Ron Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Drago Malefoy et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Quoi, elle était drôle ma blague !

 _Harry Potter, Nev Londubat, Parvati Patil et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Autant que ta tête 😏

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message Privé Drago / Harry.**

 **Drago** : Potter ?

 **Harry** : Wow, Potter ? Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça ! Que me vaut l'honneur ?

 **Drago** : En fait, je ne le fais que quand je suis énervé contre toi ou quand j'ai envie de t'embêter ou encore quand je suis stressé.

 **Harry** : Ah, et alors, c'est pour quelle raison là tout de suite ?

 **Drago** : Bon, je me lance ! Mes parents veulent que tu viennes diner chez nous pendant les vacances de printemps.

 **Drago** : Harry ?!

 **Harry :** Oui, pardon… J'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour assimiler… En fait, je ne suis toujours pas certain de bien avoir compris…

 **Drago** : Je savais que tu étais lent d'esprit 😏

 **Harry** : Sérieusement, je n'ai pas très envie de plaisanter là. Tu es en train de me dire que je suis invité dans ton manoir, par tes parents… Quel est le pourcentage de chance que j'en ressorte vivant ?

 **Drago** : Tu es le Survivant, tu trouveras bien un moyen 😂

 **Harry** : 😡

 **Drago** : Sérieusement, tu ne risques rien. Ma mère accepte très bien ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

 **Harry** : Et ton père ?

 **Drago** : Il a trop de bienséance pour tenter d'assassiner une personne invitée par ma mère.

 **Harry** : Eh bien je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment refuser… Enfin, il faudra bien que j'accepte à un moment donné donc… Ok, je viendrais manger un soir chez toi… Merlin…

 **Drago** : Je saurais te prouver ma reconnaissance 😏

 **Harry** : Je sais, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté aussi vite d'après toi ? 😏

 **Drago** : Tu passes trop de temps avec moi ! 😒

 **Harry** : 😘

* * *

 **Les pâtisseries de Gregory.**

 **Gregory Goyle** a publié une vidéo : **Gâteau Licorne.**

 _Ron Weasley, Daphné Greengrass, Rose Zeller et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown** : Merlin, quelle horreur ! Un gâteau aux Licornes 😱 Comment peut-on être aussi monstrueux ?! 😡 😭

 _Parvati Patil aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Regarde la vidéo avant de dire n'importe quoi… Il s'agit juste d'un simple (quoi que très bon) gâteau, glacé en blanc avec une corne en meringue…

 _Gregory Goyle, Daphné Greengrass, Parvati Patil et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gregory Goyle** : Oui, je jure qu'aucune Licorne n'a été sacrifié pour ce gâteau ! Beurk !

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Surtout qu'il adore les Licornes ! Hein Greg, tu caches toujours ta Licorne en peluche au fond de ta malle ? 😏

 _Harry Potter, Nev Londubat, Blaise Zabini et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gregory Goyle** : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles 😱

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 10 !**

 **La suite... Bah vous avez l'habitude maintenant XD**

 **A bientôt et gros bisous à tous et à toutes !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Désolé pour ma longue absence. Je suis plongé dans l'écriture de ma Drarry en cours de publication et j'en oublie un peu le reste. Heureusement, il y a des gens adorable qui me rappellent à l'ordre (Milkiway, Line.M, c'est pour vous !).**

 **Enfin bref, me voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

 **Harry Potter** est au _**Manoir Malefoy**_ _(Wiltshire)_

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger, Gregory Goyle et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Repose en paix mon pote, ces années auprès de toi étaient géniales, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur.

 _Gin' Weasley, Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Arrête Ron, il est déjà assez stressé comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes en plus !

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Nev' Londubat et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : C'est lui qui a accepté hein… 😒

 _Gin' Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Tout comme Malefoy a accepté de venir avec Harry pour manger chez toi.

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 4 autres personnes._

 **Ron Weasley** : Deux Serpentard à notre table, ça va faire bizarre… 😒

 _Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini** : On va mettre un peu l'ambiance, hein mon pote **Drago Malefoy**?

 _Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley, George Weasley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Wow, moi j'ai juste dit : Je vais y réfléchir !

 _Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Oh non Malefoy, tu ne vas pas me faire un coup comme ça. C'est donnant-donnant !

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oh, présenté comme ça, je ne peux qu'accepter. Tu sais à quel point j'aime donner et recevoir quand c'est avec toi 😏

 _Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Putain, tu fais chier Drago 😡

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Comment est-ce que la chouette sait que son mari fait la gueule ?

 _Hermione J. Granger, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Nev' Londubat** : Sais pas.

 _Ron Weasley, Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Parce qu'HIBOUDE ! 😂

 _Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Luna Lovegood et 17 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Merlin 😱

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je dirais même plus : Par la barbe de Merlin ! 😱

 _Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott, Hermione J. Granger et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Blaise Zabini** : Je dirais même plus : Par la barbe de Merlin en slip ! 😱

 _Théo Nott, Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Théo Nott** : Je dirais même plus : Par la barbe de Merlin en slip de bain ! 😱

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et 1 autre personne aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Je dirais même plus : Allez vous faire voir ! 😤

 _Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Nev' Londubat et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Daphné / Hermione.**

 **Daphné** : Salut.

 **Hermione** : Salut Daphné ! Comment tu vas ?

 **Daphné** : Bien et toi ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

 **Hermione** : Ça va, on est en France avec mes parents. Il est encore un peu tôt pour profiter de la mer mais on visite pas mal de coin du Sud, c'est joli 😊 Et toi ?

 **Daphné** : Je m'ennuie assez. Blaise est parti avec Ginny, Drago passe son temps avec ou à parler de Potter, ma petite sœur a ses propres amis, je ne parle plus à Pansy pour des raisons évidentes… Bref, je m'ennuie.

 **Hermione** : C'est pour ça que tu m'écris ?

 **Daphné** : Non ! Je pourrais très bien écrire aux autres mais… Je ne sais pas.

 **Hermione** : Ça me fait plaisir tu sais 😊

 **Daphné** : A moi aussi 😉 Au fait, tu en sais plus sur la page des secrets ?

 **Hermione** : Non, pas encore. Puis là, je ne risque pas d'en apprendre davantage alors que je ne suis pas à Poudlard mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y remets dès la rentrée 😊

 **Daphné** : Ça marche. Je t'aiderais. Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus pendant tes congés. Amuse-toi bien et à bientôt.

 **Hermione** : Avec plaisir et tu ne m'embêtes pas. A bientôt Daphné.

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood** : Le vrai problème avec le monde, c'est que trop de gens grandissent.

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Théo Nott et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : C'est beau !

 _Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Astoria Greengrass et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Luna Lovegood** : Avec la nouvelle technologie, j'ai pu découvrir Walt Disney et il disait pleins de choses censées ce Monsieur.

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J. Granger, Ron Weasley et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Drago.**

 **Harry** : Pourquoi je me réveille seul ?

 **Drago** : Franchement Potter, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester dans cette maison ? Comment tu fais ?

 **Harry** : Oh, désolé Monseigneur Malefoy, je croyais que le plus important était de passer du temps ensemble, pas le luxe de l'endroit en question… 😤

 **Drago** : Ce n'est pas le luxe, c'est… Bordel Potter, cette maison respire la magie noire !

 **Harry** : Quoi ?

 **Drago** : Oui, toi tu ne le sens pas ou du moins, tu dois juste ressentir un malaise sans vraiment savoir d'où il te vient mais moi, j'ai grandi dans la magie noire, je connais bien cette impression. La maison des Black a été laissé de nombreuses années à l'abandon et toutes la magie noire qu'il y avait l)-bas a imprégnée les lieux. Sérieusement Harry, je me suis vraiment senti mal.

 **Harry** : Ok, je comprends mais la prochaine fois, laisse-moi au moins un petit mot.

 **Drago** : Oui chérie 😏

 **Harry** : Je t'emmerde Malefoy.

 **Drago** : Sinon, tu as vu, la soirée c'est bien passé !

 **Harry** : Oui, je suis sortie vivant et ton père ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot de la soirée. C'est un bilan positif, je dois l'avouer.

 **Drago** : En effet, quand on sait la pression qu'a mis ma mère pour que mon père accepte ta présence au manoir, c'est un bilan plus que positif.

 **Harry** : Je peux te poser une question ?

 **Drago** : Tu peux, ce n'est pas dit que j'y réponde. 😏

 **Harry** : Pourquoi sortir avec moi si tu sais que ton père désapprouve ?

 **Drago** : Peut-être parce que j'en avais envie et que je me fiche complétement de savoir s'il approuve ou non.

 **Harry** : Mais, avoue que c'est étrange. Enfin, je sais qu'on évite d'aborder le sujet mais tu as pris la Marque pour lui alors je ne comprends pas que tu puisses faire une chose pareille pour obtenir son approbation pour derrière, le défier pour une histoire de cul…

 **Drago** : Justement, j'ai fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse être fier de moi mais j'ai réalisé que ça n'était pas moi. Depuis, je fais ce qu'il me plaît, point. Par contre, tu penses vraiment que nous deux, c'est juste une histoire de cul ?

 **Harry** : On ne parle jamais de nous deux.

 **Drago** : Je t'ai fais venir pour dîner avec mes parents et j'ai accepté de t'accompagner chez ceux que tu considères comme ta famille. Certes, on ne parle pas de sentiments, de notion de couple, d'attachement mais tu devrais savoir que je ne ramène pas chaque plan cul au manoir pour dîner.

 **Harry** : Alors ce serait sérieux ?

 **Drago** : Regarde un peu ce qu'il se passe au lieu d'attendre des mots. D'ailleurs, sache que si je te considérais juste comme un plan cul, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de ne voir personne d'autres à côté, ça m'aurait été égal.

 **Harry** : Tu sais, parfois, un petit je t'aime, ça aide. 😏

 **Drago** : Va te faire mettre Potter 😒

 **Harry** : Ça me va aussi 😏

* * *

 **Et voilà, les vacances avec le repas chez les Malefoy ;)**

 **Puis Harry qui part à la pèche aux déclarations XD**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Bizzz à tous et à toutes !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Coucou,**

 **Tout d'abord, bonne année à toutes et à tous.**

 **Encore désolé pour le temps entre les deux chapitres mais je suis en ce moment et depuis quelques semaines, dans une phase sans écriture et du coup, rien ne sortait ici non plus. Si ce n'est pas gênant pour mes autres fics car beaucoup d'avance, ici, je n'ai rien devant moi.**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Gros bisous !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Someone : Merci à toi, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 **Harry Potter** : De retour à Poudlard, derrière ligne droite avant les ASPIC et la fin de la scolarité… Ça fait peur 😰

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger, Ron Weasley et 86 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J Granger** : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je nous ai préparé un super programme de révision !

 _Ernie Macmillan, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Bizarrement, d'une petite appréhension, c'est passé à une véritable terreur. Merci Hermione !

 _Ron Weasley, Nev' Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et 58 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Tu ne connais pas ta chance, espèce d'ingrat 😒

 _Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Gin' Weasley et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Tu sais bien que je t'adore, même si tu sembles décider à faire un enfer de mes derniers mois à Poudlard.

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Vous devriez remercier Miss Granger pour sa gentillesse. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne organisation dans les révisions pour que tout ce passe au mieux.

 _Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Hermione J. Granger et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Oui M'dame !

 _Harry Potter, Hermione J. Granger, Gin' Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Daphné / Hermione.**

 **Daphné** : Salut !

 **Hermione** : Salut.

 **Daphné** : Alors, du nouveau dans ton enquête ?

 **Hermione** : Pas vraiment. La personne à l'origine de cette page c'est très bien protégée grâce à la magie, je n'arrive pas à remonter le fil mais j'ai une autre idée et j'espère que la personne n'a pas pensé à cette éventualité.

 **Daphné** : Tu m'en dirais plus ?

 **Hermione** : Je pourrais réussir à découvrir qui se cache derrière la page en la hackant.

 **Daphné** : Je n'ai rien compris.

 **Hermione** : C'est normal. Le hacking est moldu mais le soucis, c'est que je ne m'y connais pas tellement donc, je dois d'abord faire des recherches, apprendre… Bref, pour l'instant, rien de neuf.

 **Daphné** : Ok et je ne peux pas t'aider car je n'y connais absolument rien, je te ferais plus perdre de temps qu'autre chose en te demandant de m'expliquer ça de manière plus approfondie.

 **Hermione** : Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as raison 😅Mais je te tiens au courant en cas de progrès.

 **Daphné** : Merci beaucoup ! Bon, je te laisse à tes recherches !

 **Hermione** : Ok, à demain en potion.

 **Daphné** : A demain.

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

 **L'observateur de Poudlard** : Hermione J. Granger ne fait pas que réviser dans la bibliothèque. **Théo Nott** peut en témoigner !

 _Lavande Brown, Padma Patil, Rose Zeller et 59 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Oh non, j'ai tellement honte ! Je crois que je ne sortirais plus jamais de mon dortoir ! Oh… Attendez… Non, en fait, je me moque que ça se sache ! Dommage !

 _Harry Potter, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini et 78 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi qui avais sorti les popcorn 😏

 _Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et 56 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : Harry, rappelle-moi ce que tu lui trouves ?

 _Gin' Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mon intelligence, mon humour, ma beauté et d'autres choses dont je ne pourrais pas parler ici 😏

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle et 31 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Sans oublier son incroyable modestie bien sûr 😒

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger, Blaise Zabini et 48 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : La modestie c'est pour les faibles 😏

 _Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott, Gregory Goyle et 28 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger** : La modestie est toujours inséparable du vrai mérite.

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Nev Londubat et 33 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : La fausse modestie me parait aussi odieuse que la vanité.

 _Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 38 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Bon, arrêtez vos citations, c'est barbant.

 _Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Gregory Goyle et 27 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah ça, dès que la conversation s'élève un peu… 😏

 _Hermione J. Granger, Théo Nott, Ernie Macmillan et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Qu'est-ce que fait un hibou dans une casserole ?

 _Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Hi-bou ?

 _Hermione J. Granger, Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Bordel ! T'as ruiné ma vanne ! 😱

 _Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Bah, quand tu termines par un point d'interrogation, ça invite généralement les gens à vouloir te donner une réponse

 _Hermione J. Granger, Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : 😒

 _Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Gin' Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Harry.**

 **Drago** : Dis, comme tu as parlé des examens qui approchent, ça m'a fait penser à un truc. Tu prévois quoi une fois parti de Poudlard ?

 **Harry** : Aucune idée… A une époque, je voulais devenir Auror et je pense que je pourrais mais… Je ne sais pas. J'en viens à me demander si après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne ferais pas mieux de choisir un métier plus reposant.

 **Drago** : Comme quoi par exemple ?

 **Harry** : Hum… Professeur, Médicomage, un poste au Ministère mais plutôt dans l'administratif…

 **Drago** : En te formant en tant qu'Auror, tu pourras tout aussi bien t'orienter à un poste d'enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal après tes études. Un poste administratif, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps tellement que ça n'est pas fait pour toi. La Médicomagie, pourquoi pas ?

 **Harry** : Oui, tu as raison pour l'administratif. Je n'avais pas songé qu'avec un cursus d'Auror, je pourrais prétendre à un poste d'enseignant mais oui, c'est intéressant. Du coup, je vais encore réfléchir mais ça me semble la solution idéale, ça m'offre deux perspectives d'avenir qui me tente bien. Et toi ?

 **Drago** : Moi, je vais gérer la fortune familiale. Investissements, prêts, intérêts… Certes, je suis destiné à ça depuis toujours mais ça me plait bien, donc, tant mieux.

 **Harry** : Ça a l'air ennuyeux 😅

 **Drago** : Ça le serait certainement pour toi mais moi, j'adore l'argent 😏

 **Harry** :

 **Drago** : Bref, à la base, ma question visait plutôt à savoir où tu comptais emménager.

 **Harry** : Au Square.

Drago : Tu rigoles ?!

 **Harry** : Eh bien non, il me faudra bien un toit et c'est la seule maison que je possède. J'y ferais de gros travaux et elle sera mieux après.

 **Drago** : Potter, la maison est imprégnée de magie noire. Refaire la peinture et casser quelques murs ne fera pas disparaître ça 😒

 **Harry** : Tu as mieux à proposer peut-être ?

 **Drago** : Oui ! Tu achètes une autre maison ou même un appartement et de préférence, avec moi.

 **Harry** : Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble directement après Poudlard ?

 **Drago** : Pourquoi pas ?

 **Harry** : Eh bien, ce serait rapide, non ?

 **Drago** : On s'en fout pas mal que ce soit rapide ou non ! Ou tu en as envie, Ou tu n'en as pas envie. Alors ?

 **Harry** : Oui, je suppose que oui…

 **Drago** : Quel entrain ! 😒

 **Harry** : Tu as l'air de prendre ça tellement à la légère, c'est assez déroutant ! Emménager ensemble, c'est quand même quelque chose d'important. On ne parle pas de ramener sa brosse à dent chez l'autre là. On parle de vivre ensemble et en plus, d'acheter…

 **Drago** : Ça passerait mieux si on se contentait de louer ?

 **Harry** : Oui, je pense que c'est plus sage.

 **Drago** : D'accord.

 **Harry** : Note quand même que tu es quelqu'un de très étrange… Tu peines à parler d'engagement mais tu me proposes d'emménager avec toi comme si c'était banal !

 **Drago** : Je suis surprenant, c'est tout ce qui fait mon charme 😏

 **Harry** : Mouais, tout est une question de point de vue j'imagine 😅

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 12 !**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes et à la prochaine !**

 **Bizzz.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello,**

 **Bah voilà, je me suis motivé pour la suite (Merci Milky ! XD)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est court !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

 **Les petits secrets de Poudlard.**

La page recherchée n'existe plus.

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Hermione.**

 **Harry** : Dit Hermione, la page des secrets de Poudlard n'est plus accessible, ça veut dire que tu as réussi à savoir qui se cachait derrière ?

 **Hermione** : Ça se pourrait 😏

 **Harry** : Hermione, tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup là ?! 😤

 **Hermione** : Quoi donc ? 😇

 **Harry** : Allez ! Raconte-moi !

 **Hermione** : Tu sais que tu deviens pire qu'une commère ? 😅

 **Harry** : Hermioneeeeee !

 **Hermione** : Harry, sérieusement, oui, j'ai trouvé qui se cachait derrière la page et j'ai proposé deux solutions, soit dénoncer, soit que la page soit supprimer avec une promesse que ça ne revienne jamais.

 **Harry** : Mais Hermione, c'est moi ! Je te promets de ne rien dire à personne et si tu n'as pas fait de serment inviolable, tu peux me le dire 😊

 **Hermione** : Tu ne le répéteras vraiment à personne ?

 **Harry** : Tu as ma parole.

 **Hermione** : Bien, c'était Smith.

 **Harry** : Smith ?! Sérieux ?! Mais… Non, ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi il ferait ça ?! Puis comment il aurait pu savoir tout ça !

 **Hermione** : Pourquoi ? Figure-toi qu'il ne me l'a pas dit mais il était insupportable, comme toujours… A se demander comment un type aussi détestable a pu atterrir à Poufsouffle… Quant à comment, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il agissait seul 😏

 **Harry** : Oh ?

 **Hermione** : Smith écrivait les publications mais les informations venaient de Mimi Geignarde et là, inutile de se demander ce qui la motivait. Tout le monde passe tellement de temps à se moquer d'elle que l'idée lui est venue très vite après l'arrivée de la technologie moldue à Poudlard. C'est elle qui a convaincu Smith après l'avoir entendu pester contre tous ces gens qui ne faisaient jamais attention à lui.

 **Harry** : Mimi… Ouais, en fait, c'est logique. Vu le type d'information que la page donnait, il était évident que c'était un fantôme, sinon, les autres se seraient aperçu de la présence d'une tierce personne et un fantôme peut se rendre complétement invisible. Puis de tous les fantômes, elle est la seule qui serait capable de ça…

 **Hermione** : J'avoue que pendant un moment, j'avais pensé à Peeves, les esprits frappeurs aussi peuvent se rendre invisible mais j'ai vite compris que je faisais fausse route. Ce plan est trop subtil pour Peeves, lui se serait contenté de crier ce qu'il avait vu partout dans le château 😒

 **Harry** : Bon, je comprends pourquoi Smith a accepté de fermer la page contre ton silence, si ça venait à se savoir, il se ferait lyncher par toutes les personnes dont il a révélé les vilains petits secrets mais Mimi… Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ? Elle ne craint pas grand-chose.

 **Hermione** : Bien sûr qu'elle risque beaucoup ! Il y a le Service des Esprits au Ministère et je la dénoncer là-bas. Les fantômes peuvent être lourdement sanctionné s'ils nuisent aux humains et ça peut aller jusqu'à l'éradication de l'esprit incriminé. Un fantôme n'a le droit d'ennuyer que les personnes responsables de sa mort, s'il y en a.

 **Harry** : Je ne savais pas ! Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle soit encore là dans ce cas ? Personne ne s'est jamais plaint d'elle après toutes ses années ? Je veux dire, elle ne se gêne pas pour espionner les gens dans leur bain…

 **Hermione** : Tu en sais quelque chose hein ? 😏

 **Harry** : Ouais, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie je crois… J'évite la salle de bain des préfets depuis…

 **Hermione** : Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, ça doit être que personne ne s'est jamais plaint…

 **Harry** : Bon, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir dit pour la page, j'étais vraiment curieux. Bien joué !

 **Hermione** : Merci ! 😏

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** : Quel est le jambon que tout le monde déteste ?

 _Blaise Zabini, Gin' Weasley, Harry Potter et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Je sais pas 😅

 _Ron Weasley, Hermione J. Granger, Théo Nott et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Le sale ami 😂

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Sérieux vieux, où tu vas les chercher tes blagues ?

 _Ron Weasley, Gin' Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gin' Weasley** : Il a dû les piquer à Percy, lui aussi il est maître des blagues pas drôles… Mais bon, lui il n'a pas d'humour 😏

 _Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Je t'emmerde Ginny ! Puis elles sont drôles mes blagues, c'est toi qui n'y connais rien !

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dean Thomas** : C'est vrai vieux, elles me font toujours rire.

 _Ron Weasley, Nev Londubat, Hermione J. Granger et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** a indiqué être en couple avec **Théo Nott**.

 _Lavande Brown, Théo Nott, Harry Potter et 59 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Théo Nott** a indiqué être en couple avec **Hermione J. Granger**.

 _Hermione J. Granger, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et 43 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Groupe de Poudlard**

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Félicitations à Gryffondor qui gagne la coupe de Quidditch cette année encore ! En tant qu'ancienne directrice de cette maison, je ne peux qu'être fière. Bravo monsieur Potter, votre équipe était particulièrement efficace.

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Demelza Robbins et 82 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Merci Madame la Directrice, je suis content que mon équipe et moi ayons gagné cette coupe, surtout que c'est ma dernière année !

 _Demelza Robbins, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et 73 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Bon ça va, vous avez gagné, vous avez gagné, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat 😒

 _Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et 27 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Oh, mon petit Serpentard est vexé car j'ai « encore » gagné non seulement le match qui nous a opposé mais en plus la coupe ? Tu veux que je vienne te remonter le moral ?

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger, Daphné Greengrass et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : La ferme Potter 😒

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : 😘

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Drago**

 **Harry** : Tu boudes ?

 **Drago** : Non.

 **Harry** : Oh si 😅

 **Drago** : Sérieusement, non. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude que tu gagnes 😒

 **Harry** : Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas que je vienne te remonter le moral ?

 **Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? 😏

 **Harry** : Un câlin ? 😇

 **Drago** : enfonce toi le où je pense ton câlin 😒

 **Harry** : Un bisou alors ? 😇

 **Drago** : Pareil 😒

 **Harry** : Mais je n'ai pas dit où j'allais te le faire le bisou 😈

 **Drago** : Salle sur demande dans dix minutes, j'ai tellement besoin que tu me réconfortes ! 😏

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Suite à quelques demandes, j'ai décidé de refaire un sondage.**

 **Donc, êtes vous pour ou contre des chapitres classique dans cette histoire ?**

 **Bizzz à tous et à toutes !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? 😅**

 **Et oui, cette nuit, j'ai eu quelques idées et surtout, l'envie d'écrire un chapitre sur cette histoire, donc me voilà !**

 **Est-ce qu'il y en aura d'autre ? Je préfère ne rien vous promettre mais je pense que oui, cependant, je ne sais pas quand.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger :** J'ai du mal à réaliser que nous sommes déjà début mai ! Les ASPIC seront bientôt là et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas prête… 😨

 _Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley, Théo Nott et 65 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley :** Ça va Hermignonne, déstresses, tu es prête depuis la fin de nos BUSE !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 60 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter :** Ouais, clairement !

 _Ron Weasley, Théo Nott, Gin' Weasley et 62 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger :** N'abusez pas quand même… 😊

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Théo Nott et 53 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy :** Rien de pire que la fausse modestie… 😒 Tu es une intello Granger, tu le sais !

 _Harry Potter, Théo Nott, Daphné Greengrass et 49 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger :** Ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie Malefoy, c'est de la modestie, tout court. On n'est pas tous comme toi à aimer mettre sans cesse nos qualités en avant 😒

 _Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Nev' Londubat et 46 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy :** Donc, tu avoues que j'ai des qualités ? 😏

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 48 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger :** Sérieusement **Harry Potter** , tu lui trouves quoi ? 😒

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 43 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley :** Vous connaissez l'histoire de la chaise ? Elle est pliante !

 _Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown et 42 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy :** Tu sais ce qui n'est pas pliant ? Ton humour 😒

 _George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley :** Pourquoi tu likes George Weasley ? Faux frère !

 _Gin' Weasley, George Weasley, Nev' Londubat et 36 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **George Weasley :** Parce que sa vanne à lui, elle était drôle 😅

 _Drago Malefoy, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter et 29 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley :** Pfff ! _**« doigt d'honneur »**_

 _George Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger et 25 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page de l'infirmerie de Poudlard**

 **Poppy Pomfresh :** Je vous partage les consignes de sécurité provenant de Sainte Mangouste, concernant l'épidémie de grippe printanière.

 ** _1 - Se laver les mains_**

Comme pour toute autre épidémie ou maladie, il est important de se laver fréquemment les mains avec un Recurvite ou à l'eau et au savon.

 _ **2 -**_ ** _Hygiène de la bouche et du nez_**

En cas de toux ou d'éternuement, veillez à vous couvrir la bouche et le nez avec le pli du coude ou avec un mouchoir. Ne laisser pas trainer votre mouchoir exposé aux autres. Jetez-le immédiatement et lavez vous les mains. Evitez de crachez en public.

 _ **3 -**_ ** _Contacts_**

Évitez les contacts proches avec les personnes qui ont de la fièvre et qui toussent. Ne touchez pas leurs yeux, leurs nez et leurs bouches.

 ** _4 - Consulter un médicomage_**

En cas de fièvre, de toux et de difficultés à respirer, consultez un médicomage sans tarder. Indiquez-lui les voyages que vous avez effectués.

 _ **5 – Sortilège de Têtenbulle**_

Si vous vous rendez dans un endroit très fréquenté, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le sortilège de Têtenbulle pour vous protéger et à l'utiliser sur les personnes incapables de se le lancer par eux-mêmes.

 _Sybille Trelawney (troisième œil), Rose Zeller, Lavande Brown et 154 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy :** Je suis le seul à trouver la plupart de ses conseils assez ridicules ?

 _Hermione J. Granger, Poppy Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall et 103 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger :** Pour le coup, je suis assez d'accord avec toi ! 😅

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Gin' Weasley et 98 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown :** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ridicule dans ces conseils ! C'est super important !

 _Parvati Patil, Hector Harper, Lavande Brown et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy :** Se laver les mains ? C'est un peu la base je trouve. Se couvrir le nez ou la bouche en cas d'éternuement ou de toux ? Parce que tu as l'habitude de le faire sur les gens ? Et ton mouchoir, tu le gardes sur toi après l'avoir utilisé ? Si tu vois une personne malade, tu as tendance à aller lui faire un câlin ? Et pour ma part, je ne m'amuse jamais à toucher le nez, la bouche ou les yeux des gens… Et toi **Lavande Brown** ?

 _Harry Potter, Poppy Pomfresh, Hermione J. Granger et 83 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Lavande Brown :** Un petit rappel ne coûte rien 😒

 _Rose Zeller, Hector Harper, Parvati Patil et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger :** Parce que tu as besoin d'un rappel pour être propre et bien élevé toi ?

 _Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 59 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Les pâtisseries de Gregory.**

 **Gregory Goyle** a publié une vidéo : **Tiramisu.**

 _Ron Weasley, Daphné Greengrass, Kreattur et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley :** Délicieux ! 😍

 _Gregory Goyle, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass et 31 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Gregory Goyle :** Merci !

 _Ron Weasley, Dennis Crivey, Pansy Parkinson et 28 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass :** Sérieux Greg, tes vidéos donnent toujours faim ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ma ligne tout ça 😅

 _Drago Malefoy, Hermione J. Granger, Ron Weasley et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione J. Granger :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur Daphné, tu es parfaite !

 _Daphné Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Théo Nott et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Daphné Greengrass :** Tu es trop mignonne !

 _Hermione J. Granger, Gregory Goyle, Théo Nott et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Page du Fan Club d'Harry Potter.**

 **Dennis Crivey :** En ce 2 mai, remercions Harry Potter car si nous sommes tous en paix aujourd'hui, c'est bien grâce à lui !

 _Dobby Elfe Libre, Romilda Vane, Rose Zeller et 467 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Dobby Elfe Libre :** Gloire à lui ! 😍

 _Dennis Crivey, Gladys Gourdenièze, Kreattur et 359 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter :** Je préfèrerais que ce jour soit fait pour rendre hommage à tous les combattants et surtout, à ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'être en vie aujourd'hui…

 _Hermione J. Granger, Dobby Elfe Libre, Kreattur et 293 autres personnes._

 **Dennis Crivey :** L'un n'empêche pas l'autre 😉

 _Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Hermione J. Granger et 203 autres personnes._

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Harry**

 **Drago :** Tu es où ?

 **Harry :** Désolé, j'ai eu besoin de m'isoler un peu après les annonces de Kingsley… Je suis dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch.

 **Drago :** Pas de soucis, je comprends. Ça va aller ?

 **Harry :** Ouais, t'inquiète. De toute façon, dès que j'ai entendu parler de cette cérémonie d'hommage dans le parc de Poudlard en l'honneur des un an de la victoire, j'ai su que ça serait difficile à gérer…

 **Drago :** Tu veux que je vienne ?

 **Harry :** J'aimerais bien mais te sens pas obligé…

 **Drago :** Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'arrive.

* * *

 **Message privé Hermione / Harry**

 **Hermione :** Harry, ça va ?

 **Harry :** Oui, je suis avec Drago, j'en avais un peu marre de serrer des mains et de sourire sans cesse…

 **Hermione :** Normal, ceci dit, tout le monde est en train de partir, tu vas pouvoir revenir 😉

 **Harry :** Super, merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **Ron Weasley** a rejoint le groupe : **Le gras, c'est la vie.**

* * *

 **Seamus Finnigan** a rejoint le groupe : **Pourquoi ça explose toujours ?**

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** a rejoint le groupe : **On ne lit jamais assez.**

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood** a rejoint le groupe : **La normalité, c'est très surfait.**

* * *

 **Hermione J. Granger** est en train de réviser à **La bibliothèque de Poudlard** – concentré

 _Harry Potter, Molly Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Molly Arthur Weasley :** Tu ne voudrais prendre Ron avec toi ma chérie ? J'ai peur qu'il ne prenne pas ça très au sérieux…

 _Percy Weasley, Hermione J. Granger, Ron Weasley et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley :** T'inquiète maman, je révise bien !

 _Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Nev' Londubat et 26 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Molly Arthur Weasley :** Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ?

 _Percy Weasley, Hermione J. Granger, Minerva McGonagall et 18 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Charlie Weasley :** Parce que tu connais trop bien tes enfants ? 😅

 _Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley, George Weasley et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Message privé Harry / Drago**

 **Harry :** Merci pour cette après-midi, ta présence m'a fait du bien.

 **Drago :** Ne me remercie pas, c'était normal. D'autant plus que j'ai adoré ta façon de m'accueillir 😏

 **Harry :** Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… 😏

 **Drago :** Bien sûr, bien sûr 😏

 **Harry :** Je t'aime Drago.

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Blaise**

 **Drago :** Harry vient de me dire qu'il m'aime 😱

 **Blaise :** Vous vous êtes mis ensemble peu après le début de l'année, vous vous êtes présentés respectivement à vos familles (vu qu'il considère les Weasley comme telle). Pour moi, ça faisait un moment que vous vous l'étiez dit

 **Drago :** Eh bien non, j'osais pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Enfin si, je sais. C'est Potter, celui sur lequel je fantasme depuis trop longtemps et j'ai du mal à croire qu'on est un couple et que maintenant, il me dise qu'il m'aime…

 **Blaise :** Pourtant, c'est la réalité. Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

 **Drago :** Rien pour le moment…

 **Blaise :** Tu es en train de me dire que le gars dont tu es amoureux t'as dit qu'il t'aime et que toi, la première chose que tu as fait c'est de venir me parler ?

 **Drago :** Ouais, je sais… J'ai paniqué

 **Blaise :** Tu es désespérant, tu sais ça ? 😅

* * *

 **Message privé Drago / Harry**

 **Drago :** Je t'aime aussi.

 **Harry :** Ouf, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais fait fuir !

 **Drago :** Désolé, ça m'a surpris mais je suis heureux.

 **Harry :** Pourquoi surpris ?

 **Drago :** Je ne sais pas, ça fait un moment que je le ressens mais je n'osais pas te le dire, je pensais que pour toi aussi ce serait compliqué…

 **Harry :** Si je ne l'ai pas dit avant, c'était juste parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction mais au final, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te comportes avec moi pour comprendre que c'est partagé. Aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de le dire.

 **Drago :** Il y a aussi le fait que j'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il y a entre nous.

 **Harry :** Ça, tu n'es pas le seul. Tout a si vite changé… Au début, je pensais vraiment que ça serait juste un truc sexuel et je trouvais que c'était déjà inespéré…

 **Drago :** Parce que tu espérais que je m'intéresse à toi ? 😱

 **Harry :** Ma foi, tu penses que j'offre mon cul au premier qui le demande ? 😅 Je te rappelle que toute cette histoire a commencé à cause de tes insinuations de gros lourd 😏 Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je n'aurais pas réagi de la même manière.

 **Drago :** Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme un gros lourd ! 😒

 **Harry :** Ecoute, je ne me souviens pas de toutes tes réflexions douteuses mais celle-là, je ne l'oublierais pas. Tu as quand même réussi à rendre pervers le fait que je voulais jouer aux Bavboules en me disant que ça n'est pas surprenant parce que, je cite : Tu aimes jouer avec des boules apparemment 😒

 **Drago :** C'est de l'humour fin et distingué 😏

 **Harry :** C'est ça mon chat 😂

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 14 !**

 **Je vous dit à... Un jour, peut-être 😂**


End file.
